You Don't Have To Ask
by White Crescent Moon
Summary: Sasuke is a boy cursed with terrible bad luck. Sakura is a girl who was just about to commit suicide. A certain situation puts these two under the same roof and Sasuke's life begins to become increasingly easier after he meets the pink haired girl...
1. Introduction To Destruction

**A/N: I was thinking of this idea when I was watching a drama in which a woman was about to commit suicide. In the scene though, she is rescued by a married couple, not a hot bishie. But anyways…**

**Summary: Sakura was sick of love. After being broken up with three times, she decides to end it all. But someone comes along and saves her in the most unexpected way.**

**You Don't Need To Ask**

**Chapter One**

--

_I hate love so much. I. Hate. It. I've been broken up with three times so far. Though it might not seem so bad, all those relationships ended up only being one or two weeks. And all those guys __**cheated **__on me. _

_There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just your average seventeen-year-old with pink hair and green eyes. Oh, and I stand up five foot. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that. _

_Sure, I get easily jealous. And I've __**probably**__ gotten into a few cat fights. But like I said, there's nothing wrong with that. _

_So, after my third boyfriend breaks up with me, here I am standing on the edge of a road. And below this road is the ocean. The deep, dark and scary ocean. But I don't feel so scared. Honestly, I don't._

_So what if I'll painfully drown to death in some ocean? So what if I die…painfully? It's better than being cheated on for the rest of my life. Yeah…_

Sighing, Sakura steadily made her way over the stone fence that was blocking the very edge of the road. Her pink bike was discarded by a large bush. She looked down at the ocean.

The dark, big waves seemed to taunt her as she stood there. She slowly closed her bright green eyes.

--

Sasuke was driving along the road with his rock music playing at full blast. He was wearing sunglasses and the wind blew into his face through the fully opened window. He felt pretty good.

But then he saw a girl standing on the very edge of the road. As in, she had passed through the stone fence and all.

If it weren't for her pink locks, he probably wouldn't have noticed and pass right by her. But, he **did **see her. And he **did **know what she was trying to attempt.

'_I could just leave her be and let her go on with what she's doing…or I can save her.'_

The Uchiha frowned. Of course, he wasn't just going to drive by a girl who was about to dive into the cold ocean right below this road. That just wasn't logical. But nor was diving into the ocean in public.

Sighing, Sasuke pulled over and stepped out of his car. He removed his shades. "Hey!" He shouted.

She turned around. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were swollen. He winced.

"Don't tell me you're going to commit suicide." Sasuke said, not amused at all. She didn't look him in the eye. She was probably too embarrassed.

"I am." She replied with a hoarse voice. Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm sure whatever your reason is, it's not good enough to end your life." He pointed out, slowly walking towards her. But it didn't seem like she was listening.

Sakura closed her eyes again, and leaned forward.

"H…hey!" Sasuke started running now.

Instead of feeling the cold ocean, she still felt the same gravity around her…and something clutching onto her breasts. Her eyes snapped open and she whipped around to see the man holding onto her by her…breasts.

Sasuke cursed lowly under his breath. He could hear the sirens behind him.

"You there! Let the girl go!!" A policeman shouted as he flipped out his gun.

"God…it wasn't supposed to go this way…" Sasuke groaned as pulled the girl towards him and over the stone fence. The policeman kept the gun on him the whole time.

One of the other policemen stepped out of the car and towards Sasuke's, probably to drive it to the police department or something. The main policeman put handcuffs around Sasuke's wrists and gently gestured for Sakura to enter the car.

"This sucks…" Sasuke and Sakura sighed at the same time.

--

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke." Kakashi, the chief of the police department, said as he flipped through some paperwork. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now, just have your brother bail you out…again, and you'll be free to go." The silver-haired man said, tossing him the phone and a few coins. As Sasuke began dialing the number, Kakashi turned towards Sakura.

"Sasuke told me that you were trying to commit suicide. Is this true?" Kakashi questioned, his one eye burning into her. He made it sound as if she were crazy. Sakura merely nodded.

"Uh…can I know what caused you to almost commit suicide?" He continued. Sakura began biting on the nail of her thumb.

"Something stupid, really." She replied. Kakashi did a slow nod.

"Itachi-nee? Yeah, it's me…yeah you won't guess what just happened. I…oh yeah, you guessed right. So hurry up and bail me out. Okay…okay…see you." Sasuke hung up to see the other two giving him strange looks.

Sasuke had to wait in the mini jail as Kakashi continued asking Sakura questions. Finally, after thirty minutes, Itachi finally showed up. He already had his wallet in his pale hand.

"So, how much this time?" He asked the chief. Kakashi smirked behind his cloth mask.

"Around the usual. But since he saved the girl from committing suicide, I guess I can reduce it by half." He said quite generously. Itachi still sighed as he took out fifty dollars and handed it the man.

"C'mon, Sasuke." He gestured with a hand. Sakura stepped forward. "Wait." She said as they began turning around.

"What about me?" She asked. Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow.

"Don't you have a home?" He asked. Kakashi coughed into a loosely fisted hand. "That's right…Sakura told me that she sold her apartment right before trying to commit suicide." He informed.

"What happened to all your stuff?" Itach inquired. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Well…I sold some of them, but I sent most of my stuff to my parents." She answered.

"So…where do your parents live?" Sasuke asked. Sakura fidgeted in her spot.

"Er…in America." The three men sweat dropped. Sasuke slapped his forehead. (They are in Japan.)

'_Dammit…that's one million miles away from here!'_

Itachi walked up to her and put a hand on her small shoulder. "I guess there's no other choice. We'll have to take her in." He said. Both Sakura and Sasuke gaped.

"N-no! I have enough money…um…let me count. One…two…" Itachi shook his head at the girl's response.

"You probably only have enough money to keep yourself going for two days. Your name…Sakura-san, was it?" He asked politely, pushing his thin glasses up. She nodded.

"Okay, Sakura-san. In exchange for you living with us, all you have to do is be some sort of 'housemaid'." Itachi said.

"Look, I never even agreed to live with you two, so"—

"Sakura-san, you don't have to stay with them forever. You can probably get a part time job and move back with your parents in America or something." Kakashi suggested. Sakura frowned.

'_Does everyone WANT me to live with those ice guys…?'_

Sakura glanced at the brother's beautiful faces and their hard eyes. She would just love to give one of them a black eye.

"…fine. As much I hate to live with it…fine." She sighed, pouting. Itachi gave her a small smile and guided her out.

"Have fun!!" Kakashi shouted after them with a fake smile. Sakura scowled. She never wanted to see that silver-haired guy again.

_So here's the story so far:_

_I was about to commit suicide, but I was harassed by some bishie who was trying to rescue me. (But he DID rescue me.) After that, he was bailed out by his hot brother and after a short conversation; I'm going to have to __**live **__with them. This seems rather…rushed, don't you think?_

**A/N: I decided to make Sakura have an attitude, since in most (YOU MEAN ALL?!) of my stories, she's a 'mary sue' or something of that sort. **

**Anyways, this is a draft. I'll **_**probably **_**rewrite this thing ten million times, or I'll be too lazy to rewrite at all. **

**Also, if you don't know what a bishie is, look it up on urban dictionary…**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Please review! It'll make me **_**HAPPYYYY!! **_**:D**

**(no one cares)**


	2. New Friends!

**_PCM: I totally rewrote Sakura from rude and temperamental to a shyer version- but if you look closely; she is still the outgoing person. I did this because really, being taken in by a two guys you don't know who are providing you with things and even enrolling you into a school would make you feel awkward- especially since she is a stranger! You wouldn't be rude and witty just yet. _**

**_I'm thinking you could make her become slightly more comfortable with the Uchihas later. Also, Sasuke was terribly OOC so I sort of edited him down. If you make him to tease her, I would think Sasuke would do it in private. If you don't like the shy-Sakura edit then send it back and I'll revert her back. _**

**_Also, I sort of created a past for Sakura- the line in bold below was hinting that she was bullied at her old school. Don't like? Just take out._**

**_Anyways, yay! You're back- I gotta admit, I really like how this story is beginning to turn out. It's so interesting!_**

**_-cat _**

**_Ps. As your beta, and knowing you really like Korean music, I highly suggest BoA- her English album just came out :P _**

**A/N: Hm…I don't know. I don't particular **_**like **_**this chapter. Then again, second chapters are always sorta difficult. But I just hope you like it. **

**And as you can see, my beta left me a love note, haha. (At the top). I don't know if I was supposed to leave it there or not, but I suppose leaving it there won't hurt much. And I agree with her. I'm horrible when it comes to attitude Sakura and a non-OOC Sasuke, ha. **

**You Don't Need To Ask**

**Chapter Two**

--

"This place is huge!" Sakura exclaimed in awe as Itachi parked his car in the driveway. The two brothers shrugged as they got out of the car. Sakura slowly followed them, astonished by the mammoth house.

"Living here doesn't seem as bad as before." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura gingerly sat on the leather couch, peering at the expensive antiques that surround her. Embarrassment began to claw at her- these men had just taken her, a stranger, in. Itachi looked up from his cell phone.

"Sakura-san, do you still go to school?" He asked politely.

"Of course, Ice-kun! Don't think that I dropped out or anything." The pink-haired girl nodded before flushing at the improper use of his name. The pink haired was an out-going girl; it was by habit that witty remarks flew from her mouth.

"_Ice-kun?" _He muttered.

"His name is Itachi. And I'm Sasuke. We're not blocks of ice, got it?" Sasuke snapped irritably. Sakura nodded too quickly.

"Yes," She answered her words cautious. "But it's a little over an hour away. By bike I mean, but that really doesn't make a difference…" She thought aloud, keeping her apple green eyes on the plush carpet.

"Then, I guess I'll have to enroll you in Sasuke's school." Itachi said, throwing on his coat. Sasuke nearly gaped.

"_What?" _Both Sasuke and Sakura gaped simultaneously.

"You can't be serious Aniki." Sasuke's voice was bordering on plead.

"Well…I guess…I have to go to school." Sakura agreed quietly.

"You're probably not even going to go to college." He scoffed under his breath. Sakura heard him. **She was quite skilled at deciphering muffled words; she had to endure it previously. **

"Shut up." She whispered, her hands balling into fists. She _was_ going to college. No matter what it took.

Sasuke scowled. "You're lucky that you're still alive."

"Please stop the arguing." Itachi said politely as always. "I'm going to go to the high school now. And I expect both of you to be in one piece when I get back." He told them before swiftly walking out the door.

There was an awkward silence before Sasuke stood up wordlessly and left the girl. Sakura finally realized how stiffly she had been sitting and sunk into the couch, contemplating her predicament.

''_Tense' isn't strong enough to describe that situation." _

"Don't touch anything." Sakura jumped and just briefly caught his feet walking up the staircase, hands shoved in his pockets.

She nodded quietly again, her body molding into stiffness again.

Sakura thought about that maze that was her life.

After begging for how many days and nights to go and study aboard in Japan, she had acquired a very small flat with the help of her parents. She survived with the results of her school, part time jobs and got through the solitude with her medicinal books. Sakura strived to be a neurosurgeon- but that required piles of money Sakura knew she would never be able to hold between her fingers.

Life was tough.

She jumped as a loud chime echoed through the room. She gaze was directly drawn to the large double white doors, engraved with renaissance-like embellishment. Sasuke didn't seem to have heard, but Sakura was repulsed at the idea of calling for him. She highly believed it was Itachi, so she impulsively got to her feet and opened the door.

But instead of the tall stoic figure she was expecting, she received bright cerulean eyes, blonde hair and a grin that stretched from America to Japan. The boy was anti-Itachi.

The boy gaped at her when he saw her. "Uh…are you supposed to be here? Or are you a fan girl who snuck into Sasuke-teme's house?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I, um," She stuttered, flipping through her wide range of vocabulary to look for an appropriate response. "Actually I l-"

"Sakura, go away."

_How does he do that? Does this house have secret passages too?_

Sakura jumped away. Sasuke's tone was cold. He nudged passed her and towards the blonde boy. The boy put one hand to his chin.

"Her name's Sakura, huh? Teme, she's actually kinda cute…ridiculously shy- like Hinata-, but cute." Sakura's cheeks flushed for the millionth time today. "What's she doing here? Another girl you paid?"

"Actually…I live here." Sakura corrected; her shyness bumped away after the blonde's accusation of being a whore. She was going to be a neurosurgeon dammit!

The buy gasped dramatically, his grin morphing into a large 'o'. "L…live?! Are you his cousin or something? Cause…you two look nothing alike." He said, observing her face closely.

"I-" the boy interrupted her again.

"Oh! I get it; too lazy to find new girls right?"

Sakura wanted the ground to open and swallow her.

"No, you idiot, she lives here." Sasuke muttered dangerously, his eyes flashing. "My taste isn't as bad as yours, dobe."

Sakura threw a glare at his direction but said nothing.

"My name's Naruto. So…I'm guessing you two **aren't** related?" Naruto asked again.

Sakura shook her head, answering the question. "No."

"Then would you mind telling me the story?" He asked with an eager face.

--

"_Suicide?"_ Naruto shouted, turning towards the pink-haired girl. Shame attacked Sakura. Why was Sasuke telling this story?

"But you're so cute and bubbly looking! I would've never guessed." He said thoughtfully.

"Well, now you know the story." Sasuke said, biting into his tomato. Then, the large door opened and Itachi came in, carrying four female uniforms. He dropped them on Sakura's lap as he walked into the kitchen, along with some paper.

"Hm…you're going to our school? That's so cool! We could be like, best buddies!!" Naruto cheered, running around in circles. Sakura laughed uncertainly at his childish behavior while Sasuke rolled his eyes disdainfully.

She eyed the school uniform. Itachi had given her three of the uniforms and one physical education uniform. She fingered the rich material, mirroring solid water between her fingers. The school uniform was the traditional navy blue color; the skirt pleaded and plaid. A long sleeved blouse hid under a navy vest and the short tie was also plaid-blue.

"No long socks?" She hated to ask, but she didn't have a spare pair.

"It's your choice. Only the sluts wear no socks though." Naruto shrugged. Sakura nodded through her wince at his language. She was definitely going to wear socks.

The PE uniform, on the other hand, was bright yellow. The shirt was short sleeved; in the center was the Konoha High logo. The shorts were snowy white along with a pair of knee-high socks.

"Who invented this uniform? It's disdainful…" She remarked, grimacing.

"Jiraiya- perverted guy I tell you- you'll probably be meeting him on the first day of school." Naruto answered with an eye roll.

"A perverted teacher? This is such a weird place." She sighed.

"You said you only lived an hour away from here. Your place was probably just as weird." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto grinned.

"I…um…thank you for taking me in." She avoided any eye contact and played with the uniform. "I mean, I'm a stranger and well, you could have just left me there and, uh, yeah, thank you."

Sakura suddenly wanted to repeatedly hit herself. She was an A-plus student! Her English grade was above standards! And all she could conjure was that pathetic little awkward-filled sentence?

There was awkward silence until Itachi, silence master, broke it.

"Sakura-san. Do you know how to cook?" Itachi asked her in such a serious tone it was almost funny.

"Um I know how to cook…ramen…and cereal?" She replied with a nervous laugh as Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"A girl who doesn't even know how to cook…Itachi, I think we made a mistake bringing her in." Sasuke said. Itachi merely smiled.

"With time, she'll learn." He said kindly towards her. Sakura smiled back. "Yeah, I'll learn." She told Sasuke softly.

"I doubt it." Sasuke countered back. Naruto sighed.

"Look, let's just end the argument, 'kay?" Naruto pleaded. Sakura smiled in agreement, a little smugness creeping in.

--

"Nervous?" Itachi asked Sakura with a kind smile. The said girl fidgeted in the car seat and straightened out her skirt a bit. Despite this, she shook her head.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

It was still unbelievable; if reality hadn't been twisted that fateful night, she should have been in an orphanage or quite undoubtedly living on the streets; her dreams out of reach.

"Thank you." She whispered, yet it seemed to be inaudible to the elder man.

Finally, Itachi parked by the school and gestured for the two to head out. Sakura let out a deep breath. Sasuke frowned in annoyance.

"Just open the damn door already." He snapped at her. Her fingers shook but she managed.

Maybe fate wasn't really that cruel.

"Thanks, Itachi-kun." Sakura said, smiling. The man gave a curt nod before driving off. Once he was gone, Sakura sighed again and hastily adjusted her backpack straps. Then, she felt a hand drop on her shoulder.

"Nervous?" Sasuke mocked, before walking off. Sakura groaned as she sluggishly trailed after him.

"Sakura-channn!!" Naruto yelled, crashing into her. The girl yelped and fell backwards, landing on her butt. She couldn't find herself to be mad at him though. She took the hand he was offering her and got back on her feet.

"Naruto…you have to be more careful next time." She told him. He was her new friend. She couldn't be mad with him just yet.

"Hey, Naruto! Don't go running off like that again! You know that Chouji can't keep up with you." A boy with red marks on his cheeks said. Behind him, was a worn out, chubby boy.

"I…it's okay…" He panted with his hands on his knees. Naruto laughed.

"Sorry, guys. Anyways, this here is Sakura-chan. Once I saw her, I just had to run to her." He said, grinning.

"Oh…hey, I'm Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba." The boy with the red marks said, smiling. His canine-like teeth sparkled in the morning sun. The chubby boy behind him stepped forward.

"And I'm Akimichi Chouji." He introduced himself as he whipped out a bag of chips from his backpack. Sakura smiled back at the both of them with a nod.

"It's nice to meet you," She said respectfully to Kiba. She couldn't help but add in, "Pikachu-kun," The dog boy gaped.

"P…Pikachu? Look, the marks on my cheeks are triangle shaped, not circles!" He defended, pointing at the marks. Sakura merely waved a hand at him. Then, she looked at Chouji.

"And it's nice to meet you too, Chub"—

Suddenly, Naruto's tanned hand was clamped over Sakura's mouth. "Do you _want _to get yourself killed? No one calls Chouji 'chubby', or anything near that." He whispered into her ear before Chouji could hear.

"Anyways, what's a girl like you doing here? Especially during the middle of senior year?" Kiba questioned. Sakura smiled uncertainly.

"It's a long story. You really don't need to know." She replied. Before any of them could begin persuading her, she started talking again.

"Oh! I have to go to the office now! Bye!" Sakura rushed before running off. Kiba cocked up an eyebrow.

"Is her story that bad?" He asked Naruto.

The blonde boy sighed. "Er…sorta…kinda." He answered back.

"I wonder what happened to the girl with the inability to speak cohort sentences." Sasuke muttered with his arms crossed as he saw her stumble over a tree branch.

--

"Hello?" Sakura said to the lady at the counter. The lady jumped and dropped all the paper she was holding.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The lady said as she scrambled to pick up the fallen paper.

"_Uh…I should be the one to apologize…"_

With that thought, she bent down to aid the scrambling lady.

"Any who…what are you doing here?" She asked from behind her paperwork. Sakura took out some paper from her backpack and set it on the counter. The lady picked it up and observed them. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, you're a new student? Hm…what a surprise. Anyways, I'm Shizune. Pleased to meet you." She said, smiling up at Sakura. She returned the smile.

"Okay, so just bring this up to the principal. If she isn't there, then go to the vice principal instead." Shizune said, handing Sakura back the paperwork. The pink-haired girl nodded and walked off.

Sakura took her time walking to the principal's office. She marveled at all the pictures and portraits on the walls. There were many black and white pictures, as well as colored ones. There were even newspaper clippings stuck to the walls in fancy frames.

"_I shouldn't belong here. But I am." _She allowed herself to smile.

Finally, Sakura reached the principal's office. She knew that at least one period had already passed. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

A pair of eyes looked at her through a slot in the door. In almost an instant, the door flew open, revealing a big man with long, white hair.

"Hello, little lady! How may I help you today?" He asked her eagerly.

**A/N: Well, I'm sure you can tell who that was, ha ha. Anyways, I'm continuing with this story. I've become quite attached to the plot. But I hate the typical high school stuff. Hopefully, I'll move it along to better things soon. **

**Please review! And thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter!**

**Also, another thank you to my amazing (AMAZINGLY AMAZING) beta, catwin! **


	3. The Girl, The Boy, And The Dog

**A/N: Some people have mistaken Jiraiya as the principal. But I suppose I can't blame them. It does seem the way, haha. Just know that he isn't the principal. Because if he were, that would be very…bad. **

**I don't feel so good about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!! :)**

**You Don't Have To Ask**

**Chapter Three**

--

Possessing the most curious set of eyes Sakura had ever known, there was no mistake, that, this man was Jiraiya.

"Is the principle here?" She asked patiently, a contrast to her inner panic.

'_It's okay…Sasuke and Naruto said he was a teacher…but that was only implied…oh gosh, what if…?' _

Hyperventilation began to creep into her lungs.

The man frowned just slightly, a tired expression plastered on his face. "That old lady? Yeah, she's here." He jerked his thumb towards the back of the room, thoroughly disappointed. Sakura quickly slid pass the man with relief.

Instead of the netted skin, outdated clothing and graying hair that Sakura expected, an allegedly young appearing woman sat in a wooden desk where empty bottles of sake and stacks of paperwork sat. She looked up expectantly.

Sakura fidgeted. "H-hi, I'm the new student," there was a pause. In her haste, she added idiotically, "Principle-sama."

A smirk broke through the blonde woman's lips. "Oh, just call me Tsunade-sama. Being called 'Principle-sama' makes me feel old." She said with a grunt.

"But you _are _old!" The man with white hair pointed out, stifling his laugh. Tsunade let out a long growl.

"Be quiet." She hushed, throwing a glance at the pink haired and then a glare towards his direction.

"Anyways…" Tsunade coughed lightly. "Let me see the paperwork." She said with an extended hand. Sakura quickly handed her the said item, remaining quiet.

"Haruno Sakura. Itachi told me to be expecting you, but I didn't know it would be so soon." She half muttered to himself. Sakura stuck to nodding. "Anyway," Tsunade threw the paperwork into a massive pile of other paperwork. Sakura suddenly wondered what she did all day. "Here's your schedule, you shouldn't get lost, but who knows." She said after rifling through her drawers.

Finally, she said, "Have a nice day." And waved her off.

"Bye, Sakura-Chan!!" Jiraiya waved enthusiastically. She gave him a twitching smile and scurried out like a little mouse.

--

"Art," She silently whispered to herself, looking for the corresponding room number in which the class was taught.

Simply put, the school was beautiful.

The couriers were very wide and spacious, tall beams of purple marble supported the tall ceilings. The floors were impossibly clean, a contorted version of herself following her every step. Yellow banners with multiple school slogans were strung and the white-washed walls graffiti free.

It put every single school she'd seen to shame.

'_There must be a lot of hiding places here.' _She thought wistfully.

After much searching, she managed to find the right classroom. There was a window beside the door, and she peaked in. A tall blonde was lecturing the class with hand gestures and all. Finally, she decided to the open the door. Once the sound of the door opening was heard, all the heads turned to face her. She spotted Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke sitting next to each other in a corner.

Naruto and Kiba waved at her enthusiastically. Sasuke seemed to scoff silently and look away, uninterested.

"Uhm…I'm sorry. I'm a new student." She informed the teacher, who was looking at her suspiciously.

"Yes." His voice was sharp. "I'm Deidara-sensei. Welcome to art."

She nodded.

"Anyway, just go find an empty seat, and ask your partner where we are."

Shuffling through the maze of seats, she went to sit next to Naruto who grinned and offered to share his textbook.

She smiled tiredly and then responded to Kiba's tap on her shoulder.

"_Arf!" _Was what came out of his mouth.

Sakura froze. She turned to look at Kiba, whose mouth still hung open.

"Did you just…_bark_…?" She asked with wide eyes. Kiba suddenly looked like he was sweating. He scratched the back of his head.

"Eh…ah…no! That was probably my stomach! Yeah, it was my stomach!" He laughed as he pat his stomach with a twitching grin. Sakura frowned.

She eyed him disbelievingly. "You're insulting my intelligence. That has got to be the worse excuse someone's ever given me."

"What, you don't believe me? I skipped breakfast." He insisted vainly.

"Your bag's moving." She deadpanned, pointing at the sack that rested on his lap. Kiba perked up and punched his backpack lightly. The bag whimpered.

"Its name is Akamaru, okay, so shut up!"

--

"Aw! You're so cute, aren't you? Aren't you?" Sakura cooed as smothered the puppy. Kiba sighed.

"Akamaru, you have to keep quiet next time. You're lucky that it was Sakura who found out and not a teacher." Kiba scolded. Sakura turned around to glare at him.

"Oh, give the little guy a break. He's just a dog. And it's your fault for bringing him to school in the first place." Sakura retorted. Akamaru hid under Sakura's arms in fear. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'_Women…'_

Suddenly, a car honked. The group looked in the direction of the sound to see Itachi in his car. He looked like the calmest guy in the universe. Sasuke made a grab for Sakura's wrist.

"C'mon, let's go." He muttered as he dragged her with him. She stood on her heels and tried struggling out of his grasp. He could hear Naruto and Kiba shouting something to them (probably 'bye' or whatever), but he didn't feel like saying bye back.

"Wait a second, Sasuke!" She said, but he finally pushed her into the car. Once Sasuke got himself quickly settled, he made a gesture for Itachi to drive. Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth.

"There. That should shut you up."

After a good ten minutes, he let her go. She glared at him, her dark eyes an intense green color he hadn't seen yet.

"Sasuke, you idiot! I still have Akamaru with me!" Sakura yelled. The dog whined, feeling unfamiliar with the place, but Itachi kept driving to their house even though he was well aware of the situation.

"Itachi, turn around!" Sasuke said, scowling at Sakura and the dog. Akamaru cowered into Sakura's lap. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the dog before.

"I'm guessing Naruto and Kiba are long gone. They probably tried running after us for a while though. And it's already been ten minutes." Itachi pointed out, quite calmly. Sasuke's frown grew wider.

"So what are we supposed to do with that thing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura resisted the urge to smack him.

"We're going to have to keep him in our place for the night." She replied as she cuddled with Akamaru. Sasuke widened his eyes. Itachi seemed to silently agree.

"What? Why should we? We could just throw him outside." The younger Uchiha said, smirking as he said the last sentence. Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke, stop acting like an idiot. Sakura-san is right. We'll just have to keep the dog under our care for the night." He told him as he parked the car in the driveway. Sasuke began glaring again.

"What do you mean by 'our care'? I have nothing to do with that canine." And with that, Sasuke hopped out of the car. Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry about him, Sakura-san," Itachi shrugged off-handedly. "He's not very good with girls." He joked.

Sakura smirked. "Yeah. Dogs too, I suppose."

--

"Damn it. Stay on the floor." Sasuke said angrily to Akamaru. The dog barked at him and began jumping on the table. Sasuke frowned.

"Sakura, tell the dog to get down." He told her as he cracked his knuckles. But Akamaru wasn't intimidated. Sakura shot him a glare and gently picked up the dog and cradled him.

"Dumb dog. Why didn't it start barking when we went in the car?" He asked, crossing his arms as he scowled at the dog. Sakura pet Akamaru comfortingly.

"Maybe he was scared. Or excited. Either way, he's still here with us, and there's nothing we can do about it." She replied. "Plus, we already called Kiba and he said he'd pick him up tomorrow."

"Now we have two nuisances to deal with." He complained. Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly at him as she snuggled with the dog even more.

"I swear, you're the most difficult person to deal with." She said. Sasuke grunted, and then looked at Akamaru.

"Look at that perverted dog. He obviously enjoys being so close to your breasts. Just like its owner." The youngest Uchiha pointed out. And it was true. Akamaru was happily resting his face in her chest. But she pretended not to notice. Nothing in the world would make her agree to anything with him.

"Akamaru's just a little puppy." She said, cuddling with the dog. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So you're just going to let the dog molest you. That's great." He said sarcastically.  
She opened her mouth to argue back, but then something came up in her mind.

"You know…there's this question I've wanted to ask you for a long time now." She said thoughtfully. She put Akamaru down.

"What do you mean 'for a long time now'? You've only been here for two days." He pointed out rudely. Sakura huffed out in annoyance.

"Anyways, as I was saying…when you rescued me…why did you grab my boobs?" She asked, quite calmly. Sasuke turned his head away and his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Stupid…what kind of question is that?" He managed out. Sakura looked at him with a surprised look.

'_Wow, I never knew that he was so easy to embarrass…'_

"He's 'cursed'." Itachi explained as he walked into the room. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean cursed?" She asked. Sasuke scowled.

"It's not really a 'curse', but it is some type of bad luck. Ever since Sasuke had turned thirteen, he began harassing girls in the public." Itachi said, fighting a smirk. Sakura gaped in surprise.

"It's always an accident…" Sasuke defended himself. "And every time I harass some girl, I always get arrested because a policeman sees." He told her with burning cheeks. Sakura stared at him for a long time, before laughing out loud. Akamaru seemed to be mocking him too.

"Well, that must explain why the chief wasn't surprised to see you." The pink-haired girl said after a fit of giggles. Sasuke sighed.

"Thanks a lot, Aniki." Sasuke said darkly. If Itachi had a hat, he would politely tip it, but instead, he smiled lightly before walking away.

--

Sasuke let out an uncharacteristic yawn and stretched his arms out. Sasuke fell backwards onto his bed with his hands underneath his head. He stared up at the ceiling, not really thinking about anything.

Then, he began to think about how glad he would be they finally returned Akamaru to Kiba tomorrow morning. But that would also mean having to cover for the boy if the dog ever became suspicious.

The young Uchiha grunted and turned onto his side. He was usually able to fall asleep in ten minutes. But after thirty whole minutes had passed, he began to grow angry with himself. He tried counting jumping Itachis, then clearing his mind, but nothing seemed to work.

'_Tomatoes…'_

That was something that would stop his thoughts. And probably it would help him go to sleep contently.

Sasuke twisted over, so his feet were flatly on the carpet floor. He stood up and walked down the stairs, feeling as if it were morning already. He scratched at his messy hair like he always did when he woke up.

When he was about to turn the corner into the kitchen, he heard a noise. It sounded faintly like a light snore. He stepped backwards slowly, and saw Sakura sleeping on the large couch. She was sleeping on her stomach, with one arm hanging down from the couch. Akamaru was curled up in a ball, on her back.

If Sasuke were a little like Naruto, he would've called the scene 'cute'. But he wasn't the least bit like Naruto. But instead of dismissing the scene with no interest, he let out an amused snort and continued into the kitchen.

The raven-haired boy rummaged through the fridge, before successfully walking to a dining chair with a large tomato in his hands. He sat in the chair, and instantly bolted up. The chair was wet…and didn't smell too good.

Sasuke cursed quietly, his somewhat good mood, smashed.

"Freaking Akamaru…"

**A/N: Er…yeah. Sasuke's 'curse' is revealed, lol! This will play a somewhat important part in later chapters. **

**As usual, thank you to my awesome beta, catwin!! Love love love!!**


	4. Adventureee!

**A/N: Wow, it's the fourth chapter already! Things have been going by so quickly. Except for the fact that I update too slowly, haha. And DUDE, I'm sorry about my slow updates.**

**You Don't Have To Ask**

**Chapter Four**

**--**

Eventually, Akamaru was returned to his rightful owner, much to Sakura's displeasure. But time ambled along and the weekend began, Sakura used the time to finish the exploration of the Uchiha Manor, ignoring the human ice cubes as much as possible as she scoured the large estate.

But then it seemed karma still wanted to play with the trio.

As Sakura searched, she found about everything that could be held within a house. Chairs, dressers, curtains, pictures, carpets, more chairs, computers, electronics, shoes, clothes and more pictures- it was basically a mini shopping department.

And true to cliché department stores, the house lacked any source of food.

"I'm hungry," Sakura proclaimed as she joined Sasuke in the White Room- a normal sitting room with an overabundance of the particular hue. The room made her dizzy.

While it was still very awkward, Sakura found she could annoy the two brothers just a little less shamelessly.

"Then go make it yourself," Sasuke replied sourly. It seemed Sasuke wasn't particularly happy about the fact.

"It seems we're running low on supplies," Itachi strolled into the room- in no less a white tracksuit-, hands behind his back.

Sakura eyed something trailing behind him…it looked like toilet paper.

Tehe.

"Hey Itachi, I think you have some toilet paper on your shoe." The pink haired pointed out, just barely breaking out into fits of giggles.

"So let's get some," Sasuke pointed out sarcastically, ignoring the girl bouncing on the white leather love seat beside him. He watched, bored, as Itachi bent down to remove the 'toilet paper'.

Sakura felt like taking the (white) laptop from under Sasuke's fingers and bashing him over the head.

Repeatedly.

And then running him over with the limo.

Twice.

"Good point, Sasuke. Sakura, I want you two to go to get supplies. Together."

Then it seemed like the world had lost all hope.

--

'_I hate shopping. I really, really, really hate shopping. And what I hate even more is shopping with a girl.'_

Turns out, the piece of toilet paper trailing behind Itachi was a very long grocery list. Sasuke almost wished it were toilet paper, but then of course, he'd have to clean up the area Itachi had walked on- it was part of his OCD behavior.

Bastard.

'_If Itachi could write that huge list within seconds, why couldn't he just get the things himself?'_

In minutes, the limo pulled into the store in one piece- Sasuke scowled at the amount of time they had wasted. Sakura had actually ask to _drive_, pleading with the chauffeur, but didn't want him to know as she had asked him to wait behind the car. When he had interrupted their little deal, the two had gotten into a spat, wasting a precious ten minutes.

"Okay…let's look at where we should go first…" Sakura said as she unrolled the long list. Many people walking by stopped for a second to look at the list in awe. The Uchiha sighed and pulled Sakura by the arm.

"Don't look at that list in the middle of where people are walking." He scolded. The list dragged along with them. "Anyways, we should just go get your clothes first. So when we get the food, it doesn't rot- and I am not spending more than twenty minutes in each store and I'm not going to more than four clothing stores." He barked as he continued to drag the lithe girl through the shopping center.

Being the 'kind' and 'sensitive' bastard Itachi was, he had managed convinced Sakura to buy a couple of outfits, as she surely couldn't live in men's clothes for the rest of her stay.

Sasuke managed not to vomit when the two began to get 'buddy-buddy'.

But hey, it was his money and if he wanted to give it away to some teenage girl who would surely max it out in an hour, then fine.

"Actually…I was thinking that we could get some other things first. Like what Itachi wanted; some paper, notebooks, bandages, you know- he gave me your credit card."

_His _card??

And then she dares defy _him_?

"Can't we just do that after? It'll be faster and more efficient." Sasuke said impatiently. "Besides, _my_ money." Sakura pouted.

"But I still have to think about what kind of clothes I'll buy!" She whined. "We're here anyway. Let's goooooooo!" She yelled like a soldier going into battle. Before Sasuke could reply, Sakura had disappeared into the constantly moving crowd.

--

After getting a shopping cart, the pink-haired girl dashed into the shopping crowd. She rolled up the list.

"Sasuke, read off each item for me." She demanded as she held the list behind her back. When there was no reply, she frowned. "Look, I know you didn't want to go shopping with me, but…" she turned around, her "mature face" ready for use, "…you don't have to ditch me!!" She exclaimed to an empty space.

Slumping, she grabbed the cart and began to stroll down the aisles, mostly coming up with a rant.

But as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, her fingers grazed with a blunt end of a plastic card. A plastic card with 'Sasuke Uchiha' engraved on it.

Tehe.

--

'_Stupid little pink headed…balloon lady who ate all my sugar and thinks she's a soldier.' _He thought grumpily as he moped through the store, looking for a flash of bright pink. _'Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot!'_

He'd been looking for about an hour.

Just as he was about to go to the Information booth to cast an all call, he passed a small mobile based cart. Impulsively, he walked towards it, earning the attention from a large throng of girls.

"Can I help you?" A blonde women in her early twenties shooed the rest of her customers away and tossed him a large smile.

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes at the spilling number of ogling females.

"I need a phone- anyone, make sure it's a prepaid one- and make it pink, it's for my girlfriend."

Then he nearly smirked at the change in atmosphere as the ogling girls quietly trudged away, and to the ice cream cart.

The women's- whom the nametag described as Hika- smile froze in place for a whisper of a second before nodding forcefully. "We have no pink phones, but we have cases that are pink." She explained, her cheeks looking pinched.

Sasuke shrugged and looked at his watch. This was taking eons.

"Then give me any phone and throw in a case…and hurry up!" He ordered hastily.

A flash of florescent pink hair suddenly passed through the corner of his eye.

'_What the…'_

--

Throwing a random amount of money to Hika, who had attempted to write her own mobile number onto his hand as he had reached the bag, he dashed through the crowd, looking for the Sakura. But of course, the female was being a female dog and had decided to play hide and seek.

Furiously pacing up and down the aisle, it seemed like karma had decided to give him a break as he finally spotted a long pink wave under a very large white sunhat.

"I knew it." Sasuke sighed. Rubbing his temples as he threw the cell phone bag at her and clamped an arm around her waist- did Sakura manage to gain ten pounds in an hour? It sure felt like it. "Where've you been? Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to when I get you home?!"

"What the-" She started. Her voice sounded different, but he paid no attention.

"Shut it," He snapped as he continued to drag her along. Man, what did Sakura eat? She used to be so easy to drag. "You better give me all your clothes to- I need to-"

Sakura clawed at the arm with newly manicured nails and shrieked. "HELP!"

"I said shut it- what the fu-"

"HELP! This guy is trying to kidnap and sexually harass me!" A lady, just over fifty, with an enormous floppy white hat with a pink veil stitched onto it began waving her arms like a chicken. "Officer, help!!"

Sasuke nearly died.

--

Sasuke glared at the policeman. He was tired of being in the police department. And to make things worse, Kakashi wasn't around to get him out so Itachi could get him.

"Look, kid, stop glaring at me. I just want to know why you molested the woman." The policeman said, quite kindly. But in his eyes, he had a strong dislike for the Uchiha. He probably thought he was just the average teenager.

"That lady looked a lot like this girl I was babysitting-okay?" He snapped irritably.

The officer looked dubious. "Why would you be babysitting an elderly woman?"

"It was an honest mistake, I really wasn't trying to kidnap her! Let me out!"

"No can do, kiddo. I've got to report this to the chief." He said as he stood up. "You can help yourself to that doughnut though." He gestured to the half eaten doughnut on the table. Sasuke ignored his offer.

"I know the chief! And he always lets me out. Just tell him that Sasuke-"

But the man had already left the interrogating room. Sasuke pounded his head on the desk and groaned.

'_Stupid pink headed balloon girl…oh crap. I forgot Sakura at the mall. Itachi is going to kill me. CRAP!!'_

After what seemed to be forever, Kakashi and the other policeman came into the room. Sasuke rose his head up and felt glad to see Kakashi. The silver-haired man waved with a small smile.

"Oh! A doughnut…" Kakashi said, looking at it. The policeman put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kid. I thought you were joking. But Kakashi-sama cleared everything up for me. Man, you must have a pretty tough life." The policeman said before laughing quite uncertainly.

"Yeah, okay,_ bye_," he muttered as he began to jolt out of the room. "Itachi will come by later!" He called to Kakashi as he ran.

'_Crap.'_

**A/N: I was ABOUT to show what would happen next, but I decided not to, since this story lacks good cliff hangers. So, you'll just have to wait and see! **

**And yes, I know this chapter is a bit short and choppy, but just enjoy it.**

**While you're waiting, it would be nice of you to drop off a review!**

**OH and, if ****you want me to update faster, or remind me of things, or just to plain out talk to me****, feel free to message me for my Livejournal or my Myspace. I'll gladly give it to you :) **

**Also, thanks so much to my beta catwin!!**


	5. Fevers and Cellphones

**A/N: I don't think a lot of people are reading this anymore, but every story needs an ending. I want to find a quick way to end this story, but that probably won't work out nicely haha.**

**You Don't Have To Ask **

**Chapter Five**

**000**

_"Look, kid, stop glaring at me. I just want to know why you molested the woman." The policeman said, quite kindly. But in his eyes, he had a strong dislike for the Uchiha. He probably thought he was just the average teenager._

_"That lady looked a lot like this girl I was babysitting-okay?" He snapped irritably._

_The officer looked dubious. "Why would you be babysitting an elderly woman?"_

_"It was an honest mistake, I really wasn't trying to kidnap her! Let me out!"_

_"No can do, kiddo. I've got to report this to the chief." He said as he stood up. "You can help yourself to that doughnut though." He gestured to the half eaten doughnut on the table. Sasuke ignored his offer._

_"I know the chief! And he always lets me out. Just tell him that Sasuke-"_

_But the man had already left the interrogating room. Sasuke pounded his head on the desk and groaned._

_'__Stupid pink headed balloon girl…oh crap. I forgot Sakura at the mall. Itachi is going to kill me. CRAP!'_

_After what seemed to be forever, Kakashi and the other policeman came into the room. Sasuke rose his head up and felt glad to see Kakashi. The silver-haired man waved with a small smile._

_"Oh! A doughnut…" Kakashi said, looking at it. The policeman put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder._

_"I'm sorry, kid. I thought you were joking. But Kakashi-sama cleared everything up for me. Man, you must have a pretty tough life." The policeman said before laughing quite uncertainly._

_"Yeah, okay,__ bye__," he muttered as he began to jolt out of the room. "Itachi will come by later!" He called to Kakashi as he ran._

_'__Crap.'_

000

'_Sakura. Sakura's still there, most likely waiting for me…'_

He jogged swiftly out of the station and looked towards the bus stop.

'_It'll take too long if I take the bus…I'd have to wait for at least another twenty minutes just for the bus to get there…'_

With that in mind, Sasuke quickened his pace and began to head straight for the mall, where Sakura was waiting.

Sasuke's luck was terrible. It began to drizzle and he frowned when tiny water droplets flew into his face and eyes.

Cursing, he constantly swiped at his face while trying his best to keep the same pace.

'_Sakura,'_

He started panting. But he couldn't back down. Not now. Even if his legs began to ache, he couldn't stop running.

'_But why…do I actually care…?'_

The Uchiha's mind became blurry with thoughts, and before he knew it, he was already jogging into the mall's parking lot.

He searched quickly for his car, knowing that the mall had been closed for a while now. He was half hoping she would be smart and took the bus home instead of waiting. However, another part of him was hoping she was there, awaiting his return.

Finally, Sasuke found his car and looked over to see bags full of clothing and groceries. And a pink-haired girl was sitting next to them. Her head was titled forward, unmoving. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she was just asleep.

"Sakura," He whispered as he bent down next to her. Quickly, he put a hand on her shoulder and shook her, to wake her.

Sakura jumped slightly and was surprised to see him there. Something wasn't right. Her eyes were clouded and distant.

Frowning, Sasuke put a hand on her forehead. Just as he expected. She had a fever.

"Sasuke…" She murmured sleepily. He stood up, picked her up bridal style and put her in the passenger seat. He quickly put the bags in the back.

Cursing, Sasuke started the car and began driving home. He glanced at Sakura every now and then, to make sure she was alright.

"Sasuke?" She called out quietly.

"Hn?" He responded without looking at her.

"Thank you…for not abandoning me," Sakura said quietly. Sasuke nodded slowly. He was beginning to wonder where the stubborn and annoying Sakura would show up again.

The moment they arrived home, Sasuke carried her into the house, and then carried in all the groceries. Itachi came out of his room, yawning the stretching his arms.

"My, what do we have here?" He wondered when he saw a red faced Sakura lying on the couch. He walked towards her and put a hand on her forehead.

"Fever," He muttered.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened?" Itachi called over to his younger brother. Sighing, Sasuke put the last bags of groceries near the front door.

"Long story," He replied back. "All you need to know is that I got arrested, left Sakura at the mall, then ran back to the mall for her," Sasuke explained simply. Itachi shook his head.

"Of course. I shouldn't have asked," He answered back. Then, he looked back at Sakura, who was shivering in her sleep.

"Anyway…we should take care of her. Sasuke, carry her to her room and I'll get some water and a towel," Itachi commanded. Surprisingly, Sasuke obeyed without a word.

Sasuke frowned as he watched Sakura sleeping on her bed. Her face was flushed and her breathing was quite heavy. He hated the fact that he was literally cursed with bad luck.

"Quit staring at her like that. You look like a creeper," Itachi said as he walked into the room. He set a bowl of cold water on the bed side table and dipped the towel into it.

Gingerly, he folded the towel and put it on Sakura's heated forehead. Sasuke scoffed.

"You can go now. I can take care of her by myself," He said. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really? You're the one who made her like this in the first place," Itachi reminded, resisting the great urge to smirk.

"Don't remind me," Sasuke said quite seriously. Itachi looked at him for a few good seconds before leaving the room.

Sasuke sighed heavily. His hands soon found themselves in his pockets, and he found the phone he had bought for Sakura back at the mall. He took it out of his pocket carefully.

It was wrapped in a big, silky white ribbon. Smirking slightly, Sasuke put it down on the bed side table.

000

Sakura woke up in her bed extremely confused.

After fluttering her eyes open, she found herself in bed, with a damp towel on her forehead. But there was something that surprised her even more.

Sasuke's head was rested on her lap. And he was asleep.

"S…Sasuke…?" She spoke softly as she reached over to touch his head. Almost instantly, his head rose up and she jumped in surprise.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"How do I feel…? About what?" She asked obliviously. Sasuke looked at her in half disbelief.

"You got sick last night," He reminded her. But she still looked confused.

"Eh…really?" Then, she looked down and realized she was still in her casual clothes.

"Ew…I feel gross," Sakura mumbled. Then, she swung her legs over the bed and stood up.

"I still don't know what the heck you're talking about…but I'm going to go take a shower now!" The pink-haired girl said as she walked into the bathroom. Sasuke's eyes followed her. He was a bit shocked.

'_Her body heals fast…'_

000

"Nii, Sakura's perfectly healthy," Sasuke said when he saw Itachi sitting on the couch. Itachi didn't believe him.

"No one can get over a fever that fast," He replied. Sasuke scoffed. "If you don't believe me, look for yourself," He said, pointing over at the girl who was skipping down the stairs.

She was drying off her hair with a towel while humming a catchy tune.

"Sakura, feeling better?" Itachi questioned calmly. Sakura frowned.

"I really did get sick last night? I feel just fine right now," She responded calmly. Itachi stared at her for a while, and she looked confused.

"Amazing," He muttered. Sakura grinned widely.

"Ha…well, I'll go make some breakfast right now!" The pink-haired girl told the two Uchiha before rushing into the kitchen.

"Bizarre is more like it," Sasuke told his older brother. Itachi merely shrugged.

000

Sakura sighed heavily. She spilled the mixed eggs onto a pan and waited patiently for it to cook.

'_I know I get better fast…'_

She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

'_But I feel pretty fatigued right now…'_

After a few minutes, she realized the egg was still frying. With a gasp, Sakura rushed over to the stove to see that some of the egg was burnt. She frowned in frustration.

"Great…" She murmured.

"Sakura? I smell something burnt," Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen. He saw the partly burnt egg and looked at her in questioning.

"I…got distracted," Sakura said quickly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you're not feeling good, just say so," He told her strictly. She sighed.

"I told you. I'm feeling just fine," Sakura replied. Sasuke brushed past her.

"Go get some rest. I'll finish cooking breakfast," He said quite stoically. Sakura crossed her arms.

"I'm perfectly capable of cooking," She snapped. Sasuke glared lightly at her.

"I just don't want any of your germs getting in the food," He told her. She let out a sound of frustration before leaving the kitchen.

Itachi glanced at her curiously as she flopped onto the couch.

"Your brother's a bitch," Sakura said without looking at the older Uchiha. He smirked lightly and merely nodded.

After a few silent, surprisingly not awkward, minutes, Sasuke called out from the kitchen. "Breakfast,"

With a huff, the pink-haired girl made her way to the dining table. She was surprised to see a plate of food was already made for her. "What…" She started.

"Eat," Sasuke commanded as he handed her a pair of chopsticks. She squeezed the chopsticks in her hand.

"You…are so annoying…!" She said loudly. "I can do things myself," She added. Itachi sighed.

"Sakura, please eat," Itachi said calmly. Sakura nearly pouted at him while she loosened the grip on her chopsticks.

"Hai…" She mumbled, grabbing a piece of scrambled egg between her chopsticks.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. Sakura turned to him grumpily. "What," She stated. He smirked.

"When you're done, go check the table by your bed," The Uchiha told her. She looked confused.

"Sure…" She replied. She soon found herself beginning to eat faster. When she had finally finished, she went up the stairs, trying not to seem too excited.

After a few good seconds, Sasuke and Itachi heard Sakura yell, "Oh my gosh, YES!"

000

"Thank you, Sasuke! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura repeated, nearly hugging him. He scoffed.

"You were mad at me just a few seconds ago," He mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course! But now, I love you!" She yelled. Sasuke twitched slightly at what she said, but she didn't seem to notice. She didn't seem to actually mean it either.

"Here, I'll put my number in there. Itachi's too," Sasuke told her, taking the phone out of her hands. Sakura crashed down onto an arm chair, smiling to herself happily.

"Oh, can you put Kiba's in there? And Naruto's?" She asked him as she turned on the TV.

"Sure, whatever," Sasuke replied as he hit the buttons rapidly.

"Oops," Sakura muttered as she dropped the remote. She bent down to pick it up when the lines of the current channel she was on caught her attention.

"No! Elizabeth! You cannot commit suicide!"

"No! I must, Jonathan! This, is goodbye!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Jonathan!"

Furiously, Sakura changed the channel, hoping Sasuke didn't hear anything.

"That reminds me…you were pretty dramatic when you were about to commit suicide," He suddenly pointed out, causing a pillow to be thrown in his direction.

"S-shut up…" Sakura said. He sighed.

"I'll try not to bring up the subject again," Sasuke replied. Sakura took this as his way of apologizing.

"By the way, here's your phone," He said, handing her the pink cased cell phone.

"Thanks, Sasuke," She replied gratefully, taking the phone from him.

"Hm…can Naruto and Kiba both text?" Sakura asked him thoughtfully. Sasuke shrugged.

"Naruto can. I never tried texting Kiba though," He answered back. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I bet Naruto's the only one you text," She told him, smiling. Sasuke scoffed. "That's what you think," He countered back simply.

Sakura chose to ignore him this time. She eagerly pressed the 'Create a message' option and proceeded to prank texting both Naruto and Kiba.

'Sup, baby boy?'

Sakura giggled as she pressed the send button and Sasuke sent her a pathetic look.

In a few seconds, she received to messages back.

Kiba I.

11:05AM

Whoa, who's this? Are you one of chose chicks I met at the bar? Or club?

Sakura put on a disgusted expression on her face.

"Kiba's a player?" The pink-haired girl asked Sasuke. He smirked. "Pretty much,"

She sighed and went on to read Naruto's reply.

Naruto U.

11:06AM

WtF, who iz this? Do i noe u?

"…Naruto has nice grammar," Sakura commented. Sasuke scoffed. "I know," He replied.

Nonetheless, the texted back, smiling.

Nope, this is Sakura.

The pink-haired girl waited patiently for replies, and it didn't take too long to get them.

Naruto U. 

11:07AM

HS. Realy? WOW HI SAKURA-CHANNN! 

Kiba I.

11:08AM

oops! The way you texted me confused me. But yeah, sup! 

Sakura grinned as she sank into the couch.

"It feels nice to have friends…" She muttered to herself. But Sasuke heard this and looked at her curiously, wondering how she lived before.

**A/N: Bad place to end a chapter, I know. But you shouldn't expect much from me! Haha. **

**Anyway, I have links in my profile leading to my myspace and tumblr. I also have a tumblr ask, in which you can anonymously ask me anything. It can be about my stories, personal life, tell me to update, etc. **

**Thanks so much for reading! **


	6. Suigetsu

**A/N: I realized, I still love writing, no matter what :)**

**You Don't Have To Ask**

**Chapter Six**

**000**

_"Hm…can Naruto and Kiba both text?" Sakura asked him thoughtfully. Sasuke shrugged._

_"Naruto can. I never tried texting Kiba though," He answered back. Sakura rolled her eyes._

_"I bet Naruto's the only one you text," She told him, smiling. Sasuke scoffed. "That's what you think," He countered back simply._

_Sakura chose to ignore him this time. She eagerly pressed the 'Create a message' option and proceeded to prank texting both Naruto and Kiba._

_'Sup, baby boy?'_

_Sakura giggled as she pressed the send button and Sasuke sent her a pathetic look._

_In a few seconds, she received to messages back._

_Kiba I._

_11:05AM_

_Whoa, who's this? Are you one of chose chicks I met at the bar? Or club?_

_Sakura put on a disgusted expression on her face._

_"Kiba's a player?" The pink-haired girl asked Sasuke. He smirked. "Pretty much,"_

_She sighed and went on to read Naruto's reply._

_Naruto U._

_11:06AM_

_WtF, who iz this? Do i noe u?_

_"…Naruto has nice grammar," Sakura commented. Sasuke scoffed. "I know," He replied._

_Nonetheless, she texted back, smiling._

_Nope, this is Sakura._

_The pink-haired girl waited patiently for replies, and it didn't take too long to get them._

_Naruto U. _

_11:07AM_

_HS. Realy? WOW HI SAKURA-CHANNN! _

_Kiba I._

_11:08AM_

_oops! The way you texted me confused me. But yeah, sup! _

_Sakura grinned as she sank into the couch._

_"It feels nice to have friends…" She muttered to herself. But Sasuke heard this and looked at her curiously, wondering how she lived before._

**000**

"These strawberry candies are the best!" Sakura cooed as she squished the fluffy pink candy between her slim fingers. Sasuke scoffed.

"It just looks like cotton candy put into tight balls," He pointed out. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"This tastes a whole lot better than cotton candy, thank you very much!" She replied before plopping the candy into her mouth. She sighed dreamily.

"It turns so warm…and just melts in your mouth…" She murmured happily. Sasuke grimaced at her, and tried his best to ignore her.

They were currently walking to school today. Itachi refused to bring them to school since he had something 'important' to do, and it was already too late to call for a limo.

"Stop eating candy so early in the morning. It's disgusting," Sasuke told her. Sakura huffed.

"You just don't like sweet things," She answered back before stuffing her face with more candy. He decided not to answer and just walked faster until he was right in front of her.

"You know…I've been thinking lately…" The pink-haired girl started. Sasuke glanced back at her slightly, but looked up ahead at the same time.

"We should get a pet!" Sakura chirped. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"No," He answered bluntly.

"But Sasuke…I think having a pet would brighten up the house!" Sakura said happily.

"Or destroy it…" Sasuke pointed out. Sakura crossed her arms. "You're no fun…" She muttered.

"Can't it at least be a quiet animal? Like a turtle?" She pestered.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke answered back, bored. He was glad Sakura was done talking about pets, but then she started talking about something else.

"You know…I haven't really heard you talk about any girls," She said thoughtfully. This time, Sasuke turned around to face her. "What?" He questioned, confused. Sakura smiled.

"You've never had a girlfriend, have you?" The pink-haired girl asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Having a girlfriend this early is pointless," He replied back as he continued walking. Sakura looked at him with slight disbelief.

"Wow, you really _are_ no fun," She commented as he merely scoffed back.

**000**

"Hm…this should be the school…Huh. This'll be a lot of fun if Sakura-chan's really here…"

**000**

"Students, calm down, calm down," Asuma, the teacher, announced. Most of the students listened and returned to their seats while others continued chattering lightly. But Asuma didn't seem to care.

"We have another new student this year," He continued and almost instantly, everyone began talking with interest.

"Another one?"

"Isn't it weird for two people to come here when the year's already almost over?"

"Well…I guess we still have two months left,"

Asuma clapped lightly to get their attention again. "Well, here he is," He looked to the entrance of the classroom and motioned for the person to come in.

Sakura widened her eyes. Silver hair. Purple eyes. Shark-like teeth. She would recognize him anywhere.

"Yo," The boy said, grinning and showing off his small, sharp teeth. He looked over, spotted Sakura, and waved enthusiastically.

Sakura looked away quickly, ignoring him.

"Well, this here is Hozuki Suigetsu," Asuma introduced. The silver-haired boy grinned again.

"Nice to meet you all!" Suigetsu said loudly.

"Sensei, can I sit next to her?" He asked, pointing at Sakura. She blinked and looked around a bit frantically, worried. Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow, and merely watched.

"Hm…I don't see why not. Go ahead," Asuma replied. Suigetsu smiled widely and walked over to sit by the pink-haired girl.

Asuma, meanwhile, started the lesson.

"Hey, Sa-ku-ra-chan," Suigetsu greeted happily. Sakura looked the other way, in Naruto's direction. The blonde quickly rose an eyebrow at her, and she mouthed back, "Tell you after class."

She felt someone tap her shoulder, and she sighed loudly.

"Sakura-channnnnnn. Aren't you glad to see me?" Suigetsu pestered. She huffed.

"No," Sakura replied, annoyed. He smirked and moved his face closer to whisper.

"Doesn't Karin go to this school too?"

At the sound of the girl's name, Sakura frowned deeply and flipped her pink hair back gently.

"I'm not concerned with anything that has to do with _her_," She answered back rudely.

"Right…well, I'll bother you again later," He said back, and Sakura just knew he was still smiling to himself.

**000**

"Sakura-chan, who was that?" Naruto asked once they were out of class. Sakura sighed heavily.

"An ex," She replied, to Naruto and Sasuke's surprise.

"_Ex_? As in…ex-boyfriend?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Naruto. But I don't like talking about him, so that's all I'm telling you for now," She told him strictly.

"Yo! Sakura-chan!" Suigetsu called out happily. Sakura scowled at him, and he grinned back.

"Hey guys, I'm Suigetsu!" He called out to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto grinned back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He shouted happily and the two eagerly shook hands.

Suigetsu quickly turned to Sasuke with an outstretched hand. Sasuke looked down at the boy's hand, but merely nodded at him.

"Hn…" He acknowledged. Suigetsu retreated his arm back with a sharky smile.

"Hm…nice to meet you too. I think I heard you were Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke nodded again.

"You heard right," He replied coolly as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well then, I hope we become good friends in the near future," The silver-haired boy said with a smirk.

"Hn," Sasuke repeated.

"Sakura-chan, mind if I hang out with you at lunch? The only people I know here are you and Karin," He said, turning towards the girl. At the mention of Karin, Sakura's eyes flickered slightly, and Sasuke noticed this.

"Sure…" She replied reluctantly.

"Haha, kay! See you later!" Suigetsu shouted before happily walking down the hallway. Sakura let out a relieved sigh.

"Suigetsu's pretty…cool," Naruto admitted, much to Sakura's displeasure. Sasuke glanced over at them.

"I don't like him," He said bluntly and Sakura resisted the urge to smile and agree. Naruto rolled his eyes at the Uchiha, and then turned back to the pink-haired girl.

"I can't imagine you two **together** though…" Naruto said. Sakura smiled lightly.

"Me too," She told him, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

**000**

"Oi. Sakura," Sasuke said to the girl sitting across from him. She looked up with a distracted look in her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked before poking at the bento in front of her. Sasuke scooted forward a bit so Kiba and Shikamaru wouldn't hear.

"What's the story with you and Suigetsu?" He asked carefully. He saw something waver in Sakura's eyes again.

"I'll…tell you later," She replied after a while. Sasuke frowned.

"Hn," Was all he muttered before looking at his own bento, which Itachi had made early in the morning. He grimaced as he stabbed the soggy rice with his chopsticks.

"Hey guys! Look who I brought back with me!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. They all turned to see Suigetsu take a seat right next to Sakura, who glanced away quickly.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, do you want some of my pizza? Your bento looks…" He trailed off, staring at the soggy rice, uncooked sausage and stale rice crackers.

The offer was definitely something Sakura would happily oblige to, but with the circumstances, she quickly shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm good."

Suigetsu cocked up an eyebrow at her.

"No offense, but really; what's up with the bento? Are you having a hard time at home?" He asked. She was surprised that he actually seemed concerned. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"No, she lives with me," He blurted out and the whole group stared at him. Sakura widened her eyes. Suigetsu smirked.

"I see…you can't even provide her with a better bento?" He asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"My older brother made it, not me. He's a bad cook," Sasuke replied. Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Excuses, Uchiha, excuses. If Sakura-chan lived with me, I'd be the one making her bento," He told him. Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but someone cut in.

"You have no right to talk," Sakura told the silver-haired boy. Suigetsu frowned.

"Sasuke doesn't cheat," She added in an almost silent mutter. The silver-haired boy glanced over at her.

"Excuse me," Sakura sighed as she stood up. Everyone watched as she headed for the bathroom and Naruto gave Sasuke a worried look. Suigetsu avoided eye contact with the rest of the group and merely continued eating.

Meanwhile, Sakura had finally reached the bathroom. She pulled on the heavy door, but was quickly thrown onto the floor. She looked up to see another girl on the floor, rubbing her nose in pain.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Sakura panicked as she rushed over to help the girl up.

The girl was small, short and adorable. She had light lavender eyes and short, blue hair. Sakura concluded that she looked just like a doll.

"A-ano…I'm sorry…" She said back, still rubbing her nose. Sakura panicked even more when she saw blood beginning to drip from the girl's nose.

"A-ah! I-I'll take you to the nurse's office right now!" The pink-haired girl shouted, grabbing the girl's wrist and rushing down the hall.

"Oh…that reminds me…I'm not sure where the nurse's office is…" Sakura trailed off, laughing uncertainly. The girl sweat dropped, but smiled shyly.

"I'll take us there," She said, her voice sounding slightly stuffed as she covered her nose.

"By the way…what's your name?" Sakura asked casually.

"Hyuuga H-Hinata," The girl replied kindly. Sakura beamed.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you, Hinata!" She said right before they reached the nurse's office.

"T-thank you for bringing me here," Hinata said as she reached to open the door. Sakura smiled.

'_Even if it was you who brought me here…haha…'_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out from the end of the hall. Hinata's face turned red, and Sakura didn't miss it.

"Oh, hey, Hinata!" The blonde said dumbly, waving at the girl. Hinata nodded quickly before rushing into the nurse's office.

"Eh? Why's Hinata going in the nurse's office?" Naruto asked, instantly concerned. Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"We kind of bumped into each other…pretty hard," Sakura explained and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Oh…well, I hope she's okay later on!" He said. "Oh, and everyone wants to know if you're okay," Naruto said. Sakura stared at him for a while, before nodding quickly.

"Yeah…just a bit…annoyed," Sakura admitted. She sighed as Naruto began walking back to the cafeteria with her while chatting animatedly.

She knew Naruto was a bit fond of Suigetsu. She had a feeling they would become decent friends. Or maybe, that's exactly what Suigetsu is planning.

Before Sakura knew it, classes had flown by and she found herself walking back home with Sasuke…and Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, why are you…?" Sakura started. He grinned.

"My apartment just happens to be this way too!" He replied happily, stuffing his hands into his pocket and walking with a certain bounce in his steps.

"See those apartments over there? Yup, that's where I live," Suigetsu told them, pointing at the colorful apartments that were peeking behind large trees.

Sakura began to quicken her walking pace.

'_The faster he's gone home, the better.'_

Finally, after avoiding extremely personal questions from Suigetsu (what's your bra size?), they arrived in front of the apartments.

He swung his book bag over his shoulder and smiled at both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey, take care of Sakura-chan at home, okay?" Suigetsu told Sasuke, who scowled slightly and turned around to start walking again.

"See ya tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Suigetsu called out before walking away. Sakura watched him for a few seconds before realizing that Sasuke had already started walking.

She jogged slightly to catch up with him, and he glanced at her.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke. Sakura seemed a bit startled and replied, "Mm?"

"He's one of your exes. Was he one of the reasons why you attempted suicide?" The Uchiha asked, and she was even more surprised that he even cared to ask. She hesitated.

"Well…um…I…suppose," The pink-haired girl replied uncertainly. The expression on his face changed, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hn…" Sasuke merely said back as they arrived in front of the house.

Sakura gave him a nervous glance before proceeding up the stairs.

She dropped her bag onto the floor and immediately flopped onto her bed. She rolled over onto her back and sighed heavily.

She was hoping things would turn out for the better, but apparently, they weren't.

'_Homework…I have a lot of homework today…'_

And with that, the girl walked back to her bag, slumped into a chair and pulled her assignments out.

000

Sasuke bit intensely into a tomato, thinking hard.

For some reason, his mind came to the conclusion that he couldn't forgive a person like Suigetsu, even if he didn't know exactly what the guy did. All he knew was that she was cheated.

He cursed when he had bitten his finger, not realizing that he had finished his tomato.

Sasuke glanced over at the pink-haired girl dozing off in the living room, and frowned thoughtfully.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! It's highly appreciated! **


	7. Arguments and Agreements

**A/N: I'm losing my motivationnn. Ha. And sorry about the mix up with the last chapter. I hope this makes up for it! Also, I'm going back to school tomorrow. So my chapters will be even more delayed. **

**You Don't Have To Ask**

**Chapter Seven**

**000**

"Sakura? Sakura, we need to talk."

The said girl was surprised to see Itachi standing there, leaning coolly against her doorframe.

She quickly closed her text book and slid it back, somehow sensing that Itachi had something extremely important to talk to her about.

He quietly invited himself inside her room and sat himself on the edge of her bed.

"Yes?" Sakura finally said, quite nervously. He observed her for a few seconds before speaking.

"I know you might not believe this at first, but here is what I have to say," Itachi started as Sakura drew in a rapid breath.

"Sasuke likes you, it seems," He told her and she nearly choked on air itself. She coughed lightly into her hands.

"Y…you're kidding right?" Sakura spluttered. He smirked slightly.

"See? You wouldn't believe me at first. But Sakura, I've known Sasuke my whole life. It seems quite obvious to me that he has…_certain_ feelings for you," The Uchiha said carefully.

"But…he hates me," Sakura stated simply. He sighed.

"No, Sakura, he doesn't hate you. I'm surprised he even talks to you. You should see how he treats most girls," Itachi pondered slightly.

"Anyways," He shook his head.

"That's not the only thing I have to talk to you about," He continued. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"What else…?"

"I think it's about time that you learn about the Uchiha curse. This may sound ridiculous, but I'm sure you know that I am not one to lie," Itachi told her calmly. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Don't interrupt. Just listen for now," He said. She cast him a curious look as he began explaining.

"Every other Uchiha generation, there is one born with the curse of extremely bad luck. Sasuke is one of those. This is why every Uchiha generation must have at least three children, just in case. Now, it may seem like he's not that unlucky, but when he was younger, terrible things would happen to him.

"He was constantly being attacked by random animals on the street, accidentally hit by objects while playing sports, and he had broken many bones…well, I'm sure you understand the how severe it was now. You're probably wondering why things are better for him at the moment."

Sakura nodded slowly at this, taking everything in.

"Well, there's this Uchiha theory that if the cursed person makes friends, his luck becomes better," Itachi stated.

"Sasuke's made a decent number of his considered friends, and I'm sure you've seen this at school," He continued.

"There's another part to the theory. You see, ever since _you_ got here, his luck has become better once again," Itachi told her. She widened her eyes slightly.

"You think"—

"His luck has become better because he has feelings for you? Yes, that's what I think," Itachi said calmly, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"But…but he might've just made more friends or"—

"Sakura, his luck has increased by a lot ever since you got here. Nothing that bad has happened to him in a while, besides the mall incident. It's as if he's made ten new friends," The Uchiha explained.

"What if he did just make ten new friends?" Sakura questioned stubbornly. Itachi sighed heavily.

"I highly doubt that, Sakura. Just accept what I'm saying. Sasuke's too...Sasuke-like to actually confess to you right now, but I'm sure you'll see some signs later on," He told her, obviously amused at her confused face.

"But the thing is…do you like Sasuke?" He shot out. Sakura's heart skipped a few beats.

Did she? Was she actually falling for the younger Uchiha?

"Ano…you said each Uchiha generation needs three kids," Sakura said quickly, trying to change the subject. She didn't miss the dark glint that passed through his eyes.

"His bad luck doesn't only affect him. It also affects the people he becomes close to," Itachi explained. She didn't know when it started, and she didn't know exactly why, but Sakura was now crying.

Itachi flinched slightly.

"Your…parents…" Sakura managed out. He nodded.

"Our mom was pregnant when she died. Our father committed suicide a month after," He said quietly.

Sakura was sobbing now. She was constantly rubbing at her eyes and hiccupping.

Unexpectedly, strong arms wrapped around her and a hand patted the back of her head gently.

"You don't have to cry for us. It's all in the past now, and what happens now is all that matters," He told her, now rubbing her back as she cried onto his chest.

"I…I'll try my best to help…somehow," She said. Itachi merely nodded against her.

After a few more minutes of comforting her, Itachi had realized that she had fallen asleep.

Carefully and silently, he carried her over to her bed, laid her down and tucked a blanket over her.

He sighed heavily and watched her for a few seconds before leaving her room.

**000**

Sakura awoke confused. She didn't remember tucking herself in last night. She didn't remember lying down in bed.

Then, she suddenly remembered about Itachi, and their conversation late at night.

Her eyes stung, but she quickly pushed the feeling away.

Before she knew it, she was out of bed and walking towards Itachi's room, with more questions to ask.

Sakura knocked on the door of his room as politely as she could.

The door swung open and Itachi was standing there with a calm expression on his face.

"You know, part of me knew that you would come here this morning," He told her, half amused as he invited her in.

His room was simple, black and gray. It was also extremely organized and neat. There were shelves of various books in one corner, and a TV and PS3 in the other.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Itachi questioned, sitting on his bed and patting down the spot next to him. She sat down slowly and reluctantly.

"Ano…what exactly would Sasuke liking me have anything to do with his curse?" Sakura asked, fidgeting slightly. He smirked.

"There was still another part of the Uchiha theory that I did not tell you. I think, if Sasuke were to actually get married for the reason of love, his curse would completely break. And maybe the entire curse itself would break too," He explained.

Upon seeing her look of disbelief, he continued, "No one with the curse has lived long enough to marry, so we wouldn't know if it breaks the curse or not. Those with the curse are just…too unlucky."

But after the first few sentences about marrying Sasuke, she had tuned him out.

"You…I…want…me…to…?" Sakura was at a loss for words. He chuckled very lightly and she looked startled.

"No, you don't have to. Unless…well never mind. I just thought I should let you know about the curse. You should go back to sleep. It's still early," Itachi suggested, pointing at the clock which read 4:20AM.

Nodding and excusing herself, she exited the room. Itachi gave her a knowing look as she left, one that she did not understand.

Many thoughts flooded her brain, and she simply did not know where to begin.

And that was when she bumped into a wall, or rather, what she thought was a wall.

Sakura groaned as she stood back up. She looked ahead with wide eyes.

Sasuke had previously been standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. But when she has bumped into him, the towel fell and…

Sakura blushed, covered her eyes and screamed loudly.

A large hand quickly covered her open mouth.

"Shut up, Itachi might come out," Sasuke muttered, extremely embarrassed as he spun her around so she was facing the other way as he picked up his towel and wrapped it back around him.

"I…I…I'm sorry!" The pink-haired girl squeaked, still covering her eyes. He sighed as he reached over and pulled her hands away from her face so she could see.

The sight of him in nothing but a towel still made her blush even when she had just seen something worse (or better).

"You'd better be sorry…bumping into me like that," He said, with pink cheeks.

"What were you doing anyway?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura blushed even more since his hands were still clamped around her wrists.

"I…I was in the bathroom," She said pathetically. He cocked up an eyebrow, like she feared.

"You have a bathroom in your room," The Uchiha deadpanned. Sakura looked around quite frantically, as if something would come down and save her.

"I…" She looked up at him, unable to say anything any further. She noticed a look of concern cross his dark eyes.

"Your eyes are pink," He pointed out, staring at her strangely. She tore her gaze away from him.

"Is it Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked, his grip on her wrists growing tighter. Sakura sucked in a quick breath. Ever since she had found out about Sasuke's curse, her painful memories with Suigetsu hadn't crossed her mind.

"…Yeah, it is," She lied quickly. He glared lightly.

"Then just don't think about him anymore," Sasuke told her, releasing her wrists.

"I'll see you later," He muttered before walking away.

Sakura stood there, strangely, with another sudden urge to burst into tears.

000

The walk to school was painfully awkward.

Sakura really wanted to never discuss about what happened that very early morning, but she still felt the need to sincerely apologize.

"Um…about this morning…sorry…" She said quietly.

Sasuke's pink cheeks went unnoticed as he turned away.

"Yeah," He murmured, not wanting to look at her.

"Just watch where you're going next time," He added.

The school day passed by quickly and before they knew it, it was already the end of the day.

"Yo! Mind if I walk home with you two?" Suigetsu called out to the two.

Sakura exchanged a nervous glance with Sasuke, but nodded slowly.

"Sure, Suigetsu," She said, managing a small smile.

When they were half way to the Uchiha household, Suigetsu spoke.

"Ah! I just remembered that my roommate didn't want me home today…" He said sadly.

"That's a surprise," Sasuke remarked sarcastically.

"So…is it okay if I sleep over tonight?" The silver-haired boy asked, ignoring Sasuke. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke.

"N"—

"It's okay, Suigetsu," Sakura cut off the Uchiha, who looked at her, perplexed. Suigetsu grinned.

"Aw, sweet!" He shouted happily, now beginning to skip. Sasuke cast Sakura an annoyed look, but she pretended not to see him. He frowned. She seemed…strange.

Once they had all gone inside the Uchiha household, Sasuke grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her into the kitchen.

"There's something bothering you," He stated. She glanced away from him.

"Nope," She replied, pulling her arm back from him. He sighed.

"…It's my fault," He mumbled. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"And how so?" She questioned curiously. He looked her in the eye, and she almost shuddered.

"My curse…I think it causes trouble to other people," Sasuke explained. Sakura frowned.

"And…I'm causing trouble for you, right?" He continued. To his surprise, she smiled.

"No, it's fine. Suigetsu is someone I can bear," She told him, but he wasn't convinced.

However, she had already made up her mind.

000

Sakura knew what she had to do. It came to her mind in an instant.

She had to leave the Uchiha household. She had to leave Sasuke and Itachi behind.

Sasuke was now in the living room, doing his homework on the table. He glanced up and noticed the strange expression on Sakura's face as she entered the room.

He watched intently as she passed him and went to Itachi instead, who watched her with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Itachi…would it be okay if I…if I left this place?"

'I…I…need to leave…'

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked, part politely and part surprised. Sakura gulped and looked around the room frantically.

"I can't stay here," She said. "I…I'm sorry,"

Itachi observed her face quite calmly.

"You're being selfish," He told her and her eyes wavered slightly.

"I know," She replied sadly. Itachi was silent.

"I'll leave by tonight. Thank you for taking care of me," Sakura said, bowing down as Sasuke and Suigetsu watched her.

Itachi still didn't say anything. He regarded her with a slightly cold expression as she walked passed him.

Sasuke resisted the urge to turn around and looked back at her retreating figure as she passed him. Suigetsu only watched her quietly.

Before Sakura had even reached her room, she found herself crying again.

'_This isn't supposed to be that bad.'_

She sighed shakily.

'_I'm strong. I can get through this.'_

The pink-haired girl marched into her room and opened her drawers.

**000**

Sakura was dragging down her luggage from the stairs.

Suigetsu was sitting at the table, whistling while doing his homework.

Sasuke was seated at the couch, staring at nothing.

And Itachi, she assumed, was up in his room somewhere.

"Ano…is it okay if I stay with you and your roommate for a while, Suigetsu?" Sakura asked, catching the attention of the two boys.

Suigetsu instantly grinned.

"Actually, I was lying about the whole roommate thing, but…you can still stay if you want," He offered.

"Yeah, I'll go," She replied, a bit bluntly.

Sasuke glared lightly at her from his seat.

"Ah…I have to go to the bathroom," The silver-haired boy said suddenly, looking at Sasuke.

"Third door to the right," Sasuke answered, still glaring. Suigetsu nodded slowly before hurrying away.

Sakura faced away from the Uchiha, almost afraid to look.

"Sakura, you can't go."

This definitely caught her attention and she whipped around, looking surprised.

"I made your life hard, didn't I?" He asked. She glanced away.

"I'm sorry. I can't answer that," Sakura said. He frowned.

"Fine then. Go ahead. Leave," Sasuke snapped, looking away from her. Sakura smiled softly at him.

Suigetsu walked into the room, whistling again.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Sasuke," The pink-haired girl said before leaving with the silver-haired boy who waved in farewell.

Sasuke stayed in his spot, silent and fuming.

**000**

The school day passed painfully slow.

Sasuke walked to school alone today very early in the morning, to avoid meeting with Sakura and Suigetsu.

He wondered how she was doing at his apartment. He wondered if she was being fed well, if Suigetsu had her favorite shampoo, or if…

Sasuke shook his head quickly, placing a hand on his forehead and sighing.

He saw Sakura and Suigetsu sitting together at a table alone, chatting quite happily.

Sasuke tried shifting his gaze to other places, but nothing seemed to work. He found himself constantly glancing over at the two.

"Oi, teme! You broke your fork!" Naruto pointed out, alarmed.

Sasuke quickly dropped the broken plastic fork.

"Something wrong, Uchiha?" Neji asked, perfectly aware of the fact that Sasuke was glancing at Sakura.

He scowled back.

"No."

After school, he stayed behind for at least thirty minutes with Naruto to, once again, avoid bumping into Sakura and Suigetsu.

Once he had arrived home, he slumped onto the couch.

This was going too far, he decided.

Suigetsu was pestering his mind. Sakura was pestering his mind.

Sasuke's eyes seethed over at nothing.

His mind had come to a decision.

Without another thought, Sasuke exited the house, leaving Itachi slightly baffled.

**000**

He couldn't believe himself. He, Uchiha Sasuke, was walking towards Suigetsu's apartment with the objective of bringing Sakura back with him.

But when he neared the apartment door, he heard loud talking.

"Sakura-channnn, why do I have to?"

"Please, Suigetsu! It would really help him out!"

"By me becoming his friend? Uh. I don't think so."

"It will, I promise."

"I don't _really_ want to help him, but…what's in it for me?"

"W…what ever you want."

"Eh? Really?"

"…I guess."

"Can I…kiss your nose? Like how I always would when we were going out?"

Glaring at the door, Sasuke knocked loudly and he knew that Suigetsu had jumped up in surprise.

"Er…wait a second!" Suigetsu shouted as Sasuke heard the frantic footsteps.

The door swung open and the silver-haired boy frowned.

"Oh. It's you," He said disdainfully. This was about the first time Sasuke had ever seen Suigetsu looking angry.

Sakura looked over Suigetsu's shoulder and widened her eyes.

"You're going back home with me," Sasuke told her, ignoring Suigetsu's protesting expression. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Um. Can I talk with Suigetsu first?" She asked the Uchiha. His eyes darkened, but he nodded and shut the door again.

This time, they were whispering and Sasuke couldn't hear a thing. He heard light footsteps and a few minutes later, he heard the roll of a luggage container.

The door was thrown open and Sakura was standing there, holding her luggage.

The silver-haired boy behind her smiled, much to Sasuke's surprise. But then he sighed and waved.

"See you tomorrow at school, Sakura-chan!" He said tiredly before closing the door gently.

Sakura waved back.

Then, she looked over at Sasuke, awkwardly.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked, startling her slightly.

"Eh…me and Suigetsu made a deal about"—

"No, I mean, why'd you leave my house?" Sasuke corrected himself. Sakura paused.

"Itachi said your luck gets better when you make friends," She began. Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow.

"Are you talking about"—

"Yeah. Your curse," Sakura cut him off.

"…That's what Itachi said that made you cry," Sasuke stated. He didn't even bother to make it sound like a question.

"Yes…" Sakura trailed off uncertainly.

Suddenly, Sasuke turned to face her, and she nearly jumped.

"You're trying to get me and Suigetsu to become friends," He told her, remembering her conversation with Suigetsu.

"You never meant to leave?" He asked before she could speak. Sakura smiled.

"Honestly, I was thinking about leaving. Then I decided I could probably get you and Suigetsu to be friends. It's unlikely…but…"

"_Sakura, I'm not becoming friends with that guy," Suigetsu hissed quietly. Sakura sighed. _

"_Please, Suigetsu. I know you don't like him but…he really needs this," She pleaded. He frowned. _

"_Why so?" He asked suspiciously. _

"_I…I can't tell you right now…" She said truthfully. _

"_But like I said, I'll make it up to you in any way," The pink-haired girl told him. _

"…_So I can kiss your nose?" He asked. Sakura made a reluctant face. _

"_If it makes you agree," She said. Suigetsu sighed and smiled. _

"_Sorry…but even if I do get something, I can't guarantee that I can become friends with him. I really don't like him," He pointed out. _

_Sakura rolled her eyes. _

"_It's better than not having any assurance at all," She told him. _

_Before she saw it coming, Suigetsu ducked down and pecked her nose. She blinked multiple times. _

"_Of course, it didn't feel the same as before…that's probably because we're not going out but…"_

"I'm happy," Sakura told him.

"_I'm happy."_

"What?" Sasuke asked, obviously confused.

"Suigetsu said he'll try his best to become your friend," Sakura said, smiling, though she was partly lying. He grimaced.

"I don't want him to be my friend," He replied bluntly.

"Sasuke, if you make new friends, your luck will get better!" She whined.

"Can't you find some other guy for me to be friends with?" Sasuke asked rudely. She sighed.

"Suigetsu qualifies as good friend material for you. I'm pretty sure you'll both find something in common," The pink-haired girl told him.

He glanced over at her.

"Hn…"

**000**

"I only realized you would do something like this right after you left," Itachi told Sakura after she had explained her story.

"I hope they become friends though…" She said thoughtfully. Itachi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't force it too much, and it might happen," He replied. He glanced over at the clock.

"Ah…well…I should get going to bed. Goodnight, Sakura," Itachi said, ruffling her pink hair as he stood up. She huffed as he smirked lightly.

"Goodnight, Itachi-kun!" Sakura said, nearly causing Itachi to gracelessly stumble over.

"_Kun_?" He questioned with slight disbelief. She giggled.

"Oh, if you don't like it"—

"Ah. No. It's…fine," Itachi said awkwardly. She giggled again as he slowly walked away.

"Ah…" Sakura sighed loudly as she crashed down onto the couch.

"You cause us too much trouble," Sasuke muttered as he walked over to her. She sat up instantly, grinning.

"You look drunk," He commented bluntly as he sat down next to her. Sakura pouted.

"Oh, whatever. I'm going to bed," She said, hastily standing up.

Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist and she came crashing down onto the couch again.

"Don't leave here like that," He told her.

"Huh? I just said I was going to bed…"

"Idiot. I mean don't leave the house like that again, even if you do plan to come back," Sasuke said.

"Eh, you wouldn't have let me stay over at Suigetsu's if I told you," She shrugged.

"What did you do there anyway?" Sasuke demanded.

"Ah…not much. Ate. Slept. And some talking late at night before going to sleep"—

"You guys slept in the same bed?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, there was only one bed and we both didn't want to sleep on the _floor_"—

"You're expecting me to be friends with a guy like _that_?"

Sakura sighed.

"Yes, that's what I'm expecting. What's wrong with anything me and Suigetsu do?" She asked. Sasuke glanced away.

"Nevermind. Go to sleep," He told her, pushing her away.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly before running up the stairs. As she neared her room, she began to wonder if Itachi was actually right about Sasuke's feelings towards her.

**000**

"G…good morning, Sasuke," Suigetsu gritted, forcing a smile. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hn. Suigetsu," The Uchiha acknowledged, nodding at him.

'_This is for Sakura,' _The two boys thought painfully, eyeing the girl that was peering over at them innocently.

"Um…do you guys want to hang out after school?" Sakura asked them, smiling.

'_You're pushing it, Sakura,' _Sasuke thought, sighing.

"Yeah!" Suigetsu yelled happily.

"We should get ice cream or something. I get really hungry after school," He continued, quite excitedly.

"…Sure," Sasuke replied, and Sakura knew that he was trying to sound 'friendly.'

Of course, the rest of their friends were eyeing them strangely during lunch.

"One day you're saying how much you hate him, and the next, you and Suigetsu are friends! And Sasuke's been…not an ass lately!" Naruto exclaimed during math glass with Sakura.

Sakura giggled softly, so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"I think they're becoming friends," She told him, hoping he would decide to help out with the friendship.

"I always thought Sasuke-teme hated him though. Guess not," Naruto shrugged back, leaving Sakura slightly disappointed.

"But it's a good thing they're getting to be friends. The more friends teme has, the better," He said, raising Sakura's spirits again. But at that moment, Sakura wondered whether or not he knew about the Uchiha curse. Now wasn't the time to ask though.

The pink-haired girl was actually excited for the end of the school day to come. For the past few days, she had been worried about avoiding Suigetsu.

She skipped happily out of the class with Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto, do you want to go with us to get ice cream?" Sakura asked excitedly. He rose an eyebrow.

"Who's going?" He asked curiously.

"Me, Suigetsu and Sasuke," She replied happily. His eyebrows shot up a bit.

"Whoa, seriously? Yeah, yeah, yeah, I want to go!" He cheered.

"That's sort of weird though…I can't even imagine Suigetsu and teme really _talking_," Naruto said thoughtfully. Sakura beamed.

"I'm sure they'll have tons of conversations."

**000**

When Sakura and Naruto had arrived in front of the school, they saw Sasuke and Suigetsu sitting down on a large rock, back to back with their arms crossed.

Naruto sweat dropped and Sakura sighed heavily.

The two boys glanced over at them.

"Finally!" Suigetsu shouted.

"This guy's an ass!" He continued, jerking his thumb at the Uchiha behind him.

"Likewise," Sasuke scoffed back.

Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"You guys need to get along," She demanded, looking up at both of them.

"Yeah, yeah," Suigetsu muttered, grabbing Sakura's elbow and dragging her with him. She felt another tug on her free arm, and the two turned to see Sasuke holding her back.

"Let her go," He told the silver-haired boy.

"Geh, I wasn't planning on holding onto her the whole time you know. Calm down," Suigetsu replied, rolling his eyes. Sasuke glared at him lightly.

Then, in a silent agreement, they both let go of her, leaving Sakura confused.

"Hurry up! Last one there pays for everything!" Naruto bellowed, already many steps ahead of them.

Sasuke and Suigetsu clashed eyes before running, trying to beat the other.

**000**

"Eh…since it's you who's the last one, you don't have to pay, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, grinning at the worn out pink-haired girl.

"T…thanks," She breathed out. These boys were just too much.

Naruto ordered chocolate ice cream with candy in it, Suigetsu ordered mint chip, Sakura ordered cake batter, and Sasuke got chocolate chip.

"Ah…it's my treat today," Suigetsu said gratefully as he began fishing through his pocket for any money.

"I'll pay," Sasuke said quickly opening his wallet.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged knowing looks.

"I called it!" The silver-haired boy snapped stubbornly.

"I don't care," Sasuke said back.

The two boys slammed their money onto the counter at the same time.

The cashier blinked nervously.

"Um…how about you two just pay half?" He asked uncertainly, and hoping not to set them off any further.

"…Fine," Suigetsu and Sasuke said together.

Sakura sighed as she sank back into her seat.

"I have no idea how those two can become friends now…" Sakura said, looking over at Naruto. To her surprise, he was smiling.

"Nah. They're already progressing," He said. Sakura gave him a confused expression and he continued.

"That's exactly how me and teme were before. They'll be friends in no time!" Naruto declared, now grinning.

"Except…we weren't really _love_ rivals back then…" He muttered.

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing!" The blonde said quickly, leaving Sakura to munch on her ice cream.

Maybe Naruto wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was.

**000**

Outside the ice cream shop, a pair of boys were staring at Sakura.

**A/N: This longer than usual, haha. But gosh, I hated this chapter. I think I rushed it. **

**Thanks for reading! It's highly appreciated! Really! **


	8. Second Suicide Attempt

**A/N: I'm rushing things now because I want this story to be over, haha. The next chapter will be the last one!**

**You Don't Have to Ask **

**Chapter Eight**

**000**

"_I have no idea how those two can become friends now…" Sakura said, looking over at Naruto. To her surprise, he was smiling. _

"_Nah. They're already progressing," He said. Sakura gave him a confused expression and he continued. _

"_That's exactly how me and teme were before. They'll be friends in no time!" Naruto declared, now grinning. _

"_Except…we weren't really love rivals back then…" He muttered. _

"_Eh?" Sakura asked. _

"_Nothing!" The blonde said quickly, leaving Sakura to munch on her ice cream. _

_Maybe Naruto wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was._

**000**

_Outside the ice cream shop, a pair of boys were staring at Sakura. _

**000**

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Sakura asked the Uchiha walking beside her. The outing was finally over and the two were walking home together.

"It was," Sasuke gritted out, glaring at the concrete. Sakura merely giggled.

It was silent for a while until Sasuke turned around, turned back, and then cursed. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously. He narrowed his eyes.

"We're being followed," He muttered. She blinked in surprise.

"Don't turn around," He said quickly as she began to crane her neck. She squeaked and looked straight ahead, looking nervous.

"Um…what do we do?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed.

"We act normal. They probably know I've already figured it out though," He replied.

"They?" She gaped.

"Don't worry," He told her after seeing the look of fear on her face.

"B…but it's dark and anything could happen and…" Sakura broke off, frowning. He looked down at her, feeling slightly concerned.

"Come here," Sasuke told her, reaching his arm out. She obeyed, confused. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I won't let anything happen," He whispered. Sakura stared at him before nodding slowly.

They finally reached the house and entered as calmly as possible.

Instantly, Sakura walked over to the window and peeked out of the curtain.

Standing in front of the house were two tall, teenage boys.

"Sasuke…I…" She turned around to look at him, frowning. He cocked up an eyebrow in question.

"I know them," She told him. Realization hit him.

"Are they"—

"Yes. They're my other two exes," Sakura said clearly.

The two boys stood in front of the house for a minute before walking away.

The pink-haired slumped into a chair, sighing heavily.

"Why are they here…?" She asked herself.

"Who are they exactly?" Sasuke asked, sitting down on a chair next to her. Sakura looked up at him surprised.

Sasuke looked focused, slightly concerned, and attentive. He looked as if he were about to learn something very vital in a school class.

"What?" He demanded, turning pink from her staring. She shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing," She replied softly.

"Anyway…" Sakura started again, frowning.

"The boy with the black hair is Sai. He was my second boyfriend, after Suigetsu. The boy with the red hair is Gaara. He was my third boyfriend, after Sai…" She explained.

"Gaara. Was he the one who caused you the most pain?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the floor. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Then I can't forgive him," He said immediately.

"Sasuke…why are you"—

"Some other time, Sakura," Sasuke said before standing up and leaving upstairs.

**000**

"We have a couple of new students, once again," Asuma announced, causing the class to burst out into talking.

"Settle down," He sighed. He looked towards the door.

"Okay, you two can come in now," He said, gesturing for the two boys outside the door to finally enter the classroom.

The class was finally quiet, and waiting. But once the boys entered, the class became loud and lively once again.

Sasuke instantly looked over at Sakura, who was at a complete loss for words. He also noticed Suigetsu looking extremely baffled.

"This is Sai, and this is Gaara," Asuma introduced, pointing to each boy. Sai smiled.

"Actually, he's Gaara, and I'm Sai," He corrected politely. Asuma chuckled.

"Oops. Well, here you have it. Choose any two seats and those will be your seats for the rest of the year," Asuma continued. The two nodded wordlessly and began walking towards the desks.

The girls watched them hopefully.

"Hey. Sakura," Sai greeted, stopping in front of her and Suigetsu's.

"Bug off!" Suigetsu hissed.

"Suigetsu…" Sakura warned. He shook his head furiously.

"Why the hell are you two even here?" He demanded angrily.

"We wanted to see Sakura. Is that so bad?" Sai asked, still smiling.

Naruto looked just about ready to jump out of his seat and ask what was going on.

"Then why are you here?" Gaara asked Suigetsu, crossing his arms coolly.

"I came here to make up with Sakura," He told them loudly. Gaara scoffed.

"You lie. We've been observing for a while. You tried to get back with her, not just make up," He said. Suigetsu frowned.

"Freaking stalkers," He told them, glaring.

"Oh, and you," Gaara said, looking over at Sasuke, who glared back.

"Who are you?" The red head asked him, monotone.

"It's proper to introduce yourself first," The Uchiha replied. Sakura watched silently, worried.

"I'm Gaara. Sakura's most recent ex. It seems like you have a lot to do with her," Gaara said, looking back at the pink-haired girl, who looked away quickly.

"Yeah. She lives with me," Sasuke told him. Gaara nodded.

"I know. I've been watching. But you probably know that already, Uchiha Sasuke," He said.

"You already know who I am," Sasuke pointed out. Gaara opened his mouth to reply, but Asuma cut him off.

"Okay, okay. This can be taken outside. Gaara, Sai, find yourselves some seats," Asuma told him impatiently.

Naruto constantly gave Sakura concerned looks. Sakura merely smiled back before returning back to her work.

**000**

"Bastards!" Suigetsu yelled once he had walked out of the classroom, holding Sakura's hand the whole time.

Someone else grabbed Sakura's other arm, and she nearly stumbled to the side.

"Let her go," Suigetsu demanded, glaring at Gaara.

"I just want to talk to her," He said calmly. He scoffed.

"Yeah? Then start talking right now," The silver-haired boy said. Gaara sighed.

"It's private," He told him bluntly.

"Suigetsu…it's okay," Sakura said, looking up at him. Suigetsu's expression softened slightly, and he reluctantly let go of her hand.

"I don't think I did the right thing," Suigetsu told Sasuke as they watched the two disappear around the corner.

Scowling, Sasuke went to go follow them.

**000**

Gaara had taken her all the way up to the roof of the school building.

"Gaara, what"—

"What is Uchiha to you?" The red head asked, not releasing the tight hold on her hand. She blinked, confused.

"I don't…understand the question," Sakura replied dumbly. Gaara began glaring lightly.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Do you like him?" He asked, his grip growing tighter. She frowned.

"Why are you…" She started.

"I've spent most of my teenage years protecting you, Sakura. And I still want to," Gaara said.

"You were the last person who's caused me pain, Gaara-kun…" Sakura whispered. He frowned.

"It won't happen again," He told her as he released her hand.

"Gaara, there are always going to be moments in life where I'll be hurt, whether it's because of myself, a friend or…a boy. You can't prevent everything," The pink-haired girl explained.

Gaara sighed heavily as he crossed his arms.

"And why have you and Sai been stalking us?" Sakura asked, nearly smiling. He smirked back at her.

"Just making sure you're doing okay. Uchiha…he seems…acceptable," The red head shrugged. Sakura giggled.

"Oh, stop acting like my dad," She told him, nudging him. Gaara smirked lightly.

**000**

"Sai-kun?" Sakura questioned as she and Gaara walked down the stairs.

"Yes, hello Sakura. Oh, and Gaara, this guy was following me," Sai said, jerking a thumb back at the raven-haired boy behind him. Sakura widened her eyes.

"What did you guys talk about?" Sasuke demanded. Gaara smirked smugly.

"Nothing much," He replied, shrugging. Sasuke turned to Sakura, who jumped slightly. He looked her in the eye, but said nothing. He faced Gaara again.

"Do you know what she did after you broke up with her?" The Uchiha asked. Sakura gasped lightly.

"N…no, that doesn't matter!" She said loudly, waving her arms around. Sai and Gaara exchanged confused looks.

"No, I'm afraid not," Sai answered back, glancing over at the pink-haired girl who fidgeted nervously.

"Sasuke…don't…" She whispered, tugging on his shirt. Sasuke scoffed.

"They need to know. They're the ones who caused it, after all. Come to think of it, I don't think Suigetsu knows about it either," The raven-haired boy said, causing Sakura to panic.

"I don't know about what?" Suigetsu asked, popping out from around the corner.

"It doesn't matter…" Sakura whined. Sasuke's clenched fist slammed into the wall beside them, and Sakura jumped up.

"Damn it, Sakura, you know that they need to know," He told her, glaring. Sakura blinked up at him, and he widened his eyes when he realized that she was close to crying.

"It'll work out for the better," Sasuke said quickly. "I promise."

Sakura looked away reluctantly, and looked over at the other three boys. She turned around to turn Sasuke again, and nodded slowly. He nodded back calmly.

"Because of you three bastards," He started. Suigetsu scoffed, Gaara glared, and Sai merely sent him a fake smile.

"Sakura attempted suicide."

Sakura cringed. The area was dead silent. Suigetsu opened his mouth, Gaara widened his eyes and Sai's fake smile disappeared.

"Sakura-chan, why didn't you…?" Suigetsu started, at a slight loss for words. But when they all looked over to her, tears were running down her cheeks. Sasuke frowned.

"It was…difficult…all t-three of you…_cheated_ on me…" She choked out. Suigetsu looked extremely guilty.

"Just when I thought I found the right person…y-you found ways to prove me wrong," She continued.

Gaara sighed, walked up to her, and hugged her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"We're sorry," The red head said as he stepped away from her. Sakura looked at each of them with her wide emerald eyes. Memories just poured in, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"_I'm with another girl…"_

"_I love you, but…"_

"_I'm sorry for using you."_

"You don't…you're not! You don't know! None of you know!" Sakura yelled before running away from them. She ran as fast as she could and wherever her legs could take her.

She crashed into someone, and stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor.

"My, my, Haruno. You look like you're going through some trouble," A voice said as strong arms hoisted her up.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura muttered, rubbing at her damp eyes.

"Sasuke's told me a lot about you," The silver-haired teacher said, much to Sakura's surprise.

"Ah. You look confused. I'm guessing they've never told you about me?" He asked. She merely nodded, silently.

"Well, I'm a family friend of the Uchihas. When Sasuke and Itachi's parents died, I was the one who took them in. So I guess you can say that me and Sasuke are…close," Kakashi explained.

"He cares for you," He continued. Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

"He's worried that you'll get into trouble because of him. Come to think of it, those three other boyfriends of yours probably showed up because of his curse," Kakashi said. Sakura frowned.

"Anyway…do you want to go home? You look pale," He commented, suddenly sounding concerned. Sakura blinked, perplexed.

"Y…yes please…" She replied quietly.

**000**

Sakura wasn't surprised to see that Itachi wasn't home. She crashed down onto the couch and groaned.

Today was horrible. Suigetsu, Sai and Gaara are horrible. Sasuke is horrible. Life is horrible.

With those in mind, she quickly fell into a stressful slumber.

The pink-haired girl jolted up hours later. Sakura quickly glanced at the clock. It was three. Sasuke would arrive home any minute now.

Sakura paced the room frantically, wondering what she should do. Her heart skipped a few beats, and somehow, she knew.

**000**

Sasuke sighed heavily as his hand landed on the door knob. He stood there for a good minutes before opening the door.

"Sakura," He called out as he entered, dropping his backpack onto the floor. Silence.

The Uchiha rose an eyebrow as he wandered to the couch. He glanced over at the coffee table and saw a piece of pink stationary there.

Sasuke picked it up, and frowned.

_Goodbye_

"…Shit."

**000**

Sasuke was panting heavily. He didn't know why he didn't just drive there, or call a taxi. Once he had read her note, he ran out the door and continued running.

Sasuke had been running for nearly thirty minutes now, and his legs and muscles were begging to be relaxed.

But he didn't want to stop.

'_Stupid…girl…'_

Finally, he came to the spot. He was at the spot where he and Sakura had first met. The familiar smell of the ocean below greeted him gently.

And he saw her.

Sakura was sitting on top of the fence, looking down at the ocean thoughtlessly.

Sasuke approached her slowly, and quietly.

Once he was right behind her, he spoke, "Sakura."

She didn't jump in surprise, like he had expected her to. She turned around and she looked exactly the same as she had looked the first time he saw her. Tear stained.

"You're pretty close to the ocean," Sasuke commented.

"Go away," She muttered, scooting more onto the edge of the fence. Sasuke frowned.

"You're being stupid and reckless. Again," He told her. She smiled.

"When I'm gone, you won't have to worry about that anymore," The pink-haired girl said cheerfully. He scowled.

"Suigetsu, Gaara and Sai are sorry," He said.

"They still did that to me. Cheated. It'll be better if I'm just…gone," Sakura said, shrugging. In a desperate movement, he grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, _don't_," Sasuke gritted out. She widened her eyes, but quickly looked away.

She shook his hand away and stood up on the fence.

"It was really nice knowing you, Sasuke. You're…a good person," Sakura complimented, smiling.

Sasuke felt like he was dreaming as he watched her slowly tip forward.

He cursed loudly.

"Damn it, Sakura!" He yelled, jumping up and grabbing her arm. She squeaked as she fell backwards this time, into Sasuke's arms.

Roughly, he gripped onto her shoulders, turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers.

Sakura's green eyes widened and sparkled.

Sasuke pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I…I _like_ you, Sakura," He told her. She only stared at him, speechless.

At that moment, Sasuke felt like an immense weight had been taken off his shoulders. He stumbled forward. Sakura quickly grabbed onto his shoulders to help him balance.

"Are you…okay?" She asked.

"My curse is…" He started, panting, clutching at his shirt.

"G…gone…?" Sakura managed out. He smirked.

"Not all the way. I can still feel it. Barely though. But…then that means…" Sasuke said, looking over at her. She blushed.

"I like you too, Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Sasuke followed suit, and rested his chin on her head.

"Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me," He muttered.

**000**

When Itachi had arrived home to see Sasuke and Sakura affectionately asleep on the couch together, he wasn't surprised. He smirked.

He knew contacting Sakura's exes and telling them of her whereabouts was the right thing to do.

**A/N: I hope this was good enough. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Happy Ending

**A/N: Last chapter! Enjoy!**

**You Don't Have to Ask**

**Chapter Nine**

**000**

_When Itachi had arrived home to see Sasuke and Sakura affectionately asleep on the couch together, he wasn't surprised. He smirked. _

_He knew contacting Sakura's exes and telling them of her whereabouts was the right thing to do. _

**000**

He was so glad it was a Saturday.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the face of a certain pink-haired girl. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear, and she gave an annoyed snort. He smirked.

"Never knew you were much of a romantic," Gaara commented.

Sasuke stared at the red head sitting on the chair across from them. Then, he looked at Sai and Suigetsu, who were also seated close.

"…Why the hell are you in my house?" He demanded. Beside him, he heard Sakura whine lightly.

"Can't you see she's mine already?" Sasuke asked, scowling. Sai smiled while Gaara rolled his eyes. Suigetsu grinned.

"You'll have to gain our approval first," The silver-haired boy commented, crossing his arms. The Uchiha threw them a quick look of disbelief.

"We're not kidding," Sai remarked, giving him a charming smile. Sasuke scoffed.

"What can you do if I don't listen?" He demanded. Gaara smirked at this.

"Everything," He replied coolly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"C'mon Uchiha. We've got to make you suffer before you can get your hands on her," Suigetsu spoke up, grinning. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He answered back calmly, glancing over at the sleeping girl.

**000**

"Sasuke…why…?" Sakura whined unwillingly. Suigetsu grinned.

"Okay, Uchiha! Here's the deal! I'll begin running up this really steep hill with a ten second head start before you. Then, after those ten seconds, you'll have to try and out run me while carrying Sakura on your back, got it?" The silver-haired boy explained cheerfully.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who groaned.

"Can't you guys just let me have a nice, little happy ending?" She asked.

"No," Sai smiled back. She sighed heavily, and looked over at the Uchiha.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke…kun," The pink-haired girl tested out. Sasuke immediately blushed, and looked away quickly.

"You better be paying attention, freaking Uchiha! My ten second head start is about to begin!" Suigetsu yelled as he jogged slowly in place. Gaara held up a timer.

"Start," The red head said bluntly to the silver-haired boy.

"You better not cheat, Gaara-kun…" Sakura huffed as she was hoisted onto Sasuke's back. Gaara smirked without looking away from the timer.

"Three…two…one…start," He said to Sasuke, who began dashing up the hill and after Suigetsu.

Suigetsu was panting heavily. He looked down at his feet, and realized how badly his legs were beginning to hurt from running up the extremely steep hill. He was tempted to turn around to see Sasuke's progress, but quickly opted to keep going without looking back.

Sasuke kept a fast, even pace. His legs were screaming in agony, and he was tempted to drop the girl he was holding on his back.

"Go, go, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped, squeezing his shoulders. He nodded quickly, sweat whipping down from his long bangs, and kept running up.

Suigetsu was falling behind, and miraculously, Sasuke was catching up.

Gaara smirked from the bottom of the hill as he watched Sasuke quickly charge in front of the heavily panting Suigetsu.

The silver-haired boy collapsed with a forced laugh.

Sasuke stopped and gently dropped Sakura off of his back. He slowly walked over to Suigetsu and helped him up.

"Y…you've passed…my test…" Suigetsu managed, coughing. Sakura smiled brightly as she walked over to Suigetsu.

Sakura hooked one arm around Suigetsu, one arm around Sasuke, and helped the two boys down the hill.

**000**

"Eating contest? Really?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Sai smiled and flashed him a peace sign.

"It might not look like it, Sasuke-kun, but Sai-kun eats a lot!" Sakura said loudly, stretching her arms out. Sasuke glanced over at the skinny boy beside him, who continued smiling.

"But the real challenge is…" Suigetsu started. Sakura groaned as Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow.

"You'll have to eat _Sakura's_ cooking," Gaara finished, smirking. Sasuke froze. Sakura's cooking. He had to eat _Sakura's_ cooking. Sakura. The girl who doesn't even know how to properly fry an egg.

"…What kind of food?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Sakura hid behind the couch nervously.

"Orange chicken with fried rice," Gaara replied. He almost looked happy.

"Sakura! I think you should bring out the food now!" Suigetsu called out. A squeak was heard, and a few moments later, Sakura came in with two steaming plates. The food smelled good, but the sight of it was terrible.

The orange chicken looked soggy, and the fried rice looked like it was only made up of raw vegetables.

Sasuke looked over at the girl, who blushed and quickly stumbled away.

"The first one to finish the food wins," Gaara explained. The two boys held up their chopsticks.

"Start!" Suigetsu cheered happily.

Sasuke grimaced at the food before stabbing his fork into a piece of orange chicken. To his surprise, he had to apply more force to the fork than he wanted to.

He glanced over at Sai, who was already chewing on a piece of chicken. Sai gagged slightly before gulping down some water. Sakura rubbed her arm guiltily.

Sasuke sucked in a quick breath before plunging the chicken into his mouth. He could see why Sai had gagged. The outside of the chicken was squishy, and the inside was hard.

He had no idea how Sakura could turn a perfectly good chicken into something like this.

It seemed like hours until he was done forcing down the chicken. Sai was still ahead of him though. He noticed that Sai was spending most of his time drinking water to take off the taste of Sakura's cooking.

Sasuke glared at the fried rice.

'_If I can just eat this whole thing without stopping to drink water, then maybe…'_

The Uchiha ate the first spoonful of vegetable filled fried rice. His hand instinctively moved for the water.

'_Or maybe not.'_

But he resisted. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who looked back with a worried expression. He nodded at her before stuffing spoon after spoon of fried rice into his mouth, without stopping.

Suigetsu watched in pure awe.

"Done!" Sasuke said hoarsely, throwing his spoon down onto the empty plate. Sai smiled, though sweat was clearly dripping down from his forehead.

"You pass."

**000**

"Now, Uchiha. Here's my test," Gaara started. The group was currently standing in front of a pool.

"Suigetsu will push Sakura into the deepest end of the pool. The two of us will start from the other end and the one to reach her first wins," The red head explained. Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Bastard, there's no way I'm going to agree to this. I won't let Sakura risk her life," He said, glaring at Gaara. To his surprise, Gaara smiled lightly.

"You pass," He told him. Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow, and looked over at Sakura, who seemed just as confused as him.

"Geez, Sasuke, you're really dumb. Don't you get what Gaara's test was?" Suigetsu asked, grinning cheerfully. Finally realizing, Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Sakura will be in good hands if she's with you," Sai said. Sakura let out a long sigh of relief, and smiled happily at the boys.

"Thank you," She told them. Gaara crossed his arms.

"We were just making sure he's the right guy," He shrugged. He widened his eyes when he was suddenly enveloped into a tight hug.

"Really, Gaara-kun…" The pink-haired girl whispered while Sasuke scoffed at the scene.

"Do you forgive us?" Gaara asked, slowly pulling away from her hug. She made a face before giggling.

"I guess, if Sasuke-kun does," Sakura said, looking back at the Uchiha. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

**000**

"Is that bastard still treating you right?" Suigetsu asked the pink-haired girl casually. She giggled.

"Suigetsu, everything's fine. I'm getting married today, remember?" Sakura asked, showing him the sparkling ring on her slender finger. He scoffed.

"Just making sure. If he ever does something wrong, I'm still here," He joked, grinning so that his pointed teeth showed clearly. Sakura smiled.

"Of course," She answered back sarcastically.

"Sakura."

The girl whipped around and beamed.

"Gaara-kun!" She chirped, hugging him quickly. He merely sighed.

"What's wrong?" She pouted.

"You're getting **married**," Gaara muttered back, frustrated. She smiled softly at this.

"Today, I'm officially handing you over to him. It's…disgusting," He told her, ruffling his red hair.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, we'll be here," Sai spoke from behind Gaara.

"I'll always be grateful towards the three of you," Sakura told them, bouncing back onto her heels.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, great," Suigetsu said with a groan.

Naruto hopped in front of the pink-haired girl happily, eventually followed by a shy and blushing Hinata, and a happy Kiba.

"I never thought teme would get married before me," Naruto huffed. Then, he grinned.

"I'm happy for you guys though. I knew it would happen soon!" He declared. Next to him, Kiba nodded furiously.

"Ah…I'll see you guys at the wedding, okay? I have to get dressed now…" Sakura said, glancing up at the clock.

"The next time you see me, I'll be in my wedding dress," She winked before leaving with Hinata.

**000**

"Ah, Hinata-chan, you can go ahead and dress into your gown. I forgot my make up bag back in my room," Sakura said quickly, spinning around in her spot.

She rushed upstairs into her room, and squeaked when she was suddenly tackled onto the bed.

"That's…not very nice," She mumbled, looking up at the person who was pinning her down. Sasuke smirked.

"Shouldn't you be dressed?" He asked, and she noticed that he was already wearing his tux. Sakura blushed.

"I just forgot my make up bag…" She replied, pointing over at the pink bag on her bedside table.

"And Hinata's waiting for me, so I have to hurry," She told him. He sighed, but only grew closer. She put on an embarrassed expression.

"I think she can wait a little longer," Sasuke whispered once his face was directly above hers.

"I think Sasuke-kun can wait," Sakura said, giggling as she sat up, forcing him backwards. He scowled at her.

"Today your curse will break…according to Itachi's theory, anyway," She told him. Sasuke sighed.

"Finally…" He groaned, ruffling his hair. Sakura boldly grabbed his hands.

"I'm so glad I met you," Sasuke told her as he quickly brushed his lips against hers.

"Whenever you're in trouble, you don't have to ask. Because I'll always be there," He told her as she smiled sweetly at him.

**000**

"So it was because of you that Sakura's exes showed up? It wasn't my curse?"

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that, foolish little brother."

"Then what, bastard?"

"Maybe you were always just cursed with an 'annoying' older brother like me."

"I've never thought of it that way."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"But I agree with you. I was cursed with one annoying hell of a brother."

**000**

"You may now kiss the bride!"

_MUAHHHH!_

"S…Sasuke-kun? Are you okay? He fainted, he fainted!"

"Sakura, it's okay. His curse just broke I suppose."

"…Oh…thank goodness…" Smile.

**000**

"And so, the Uchiha curse was broken and the two lived happily ever after," Itachi said to the two young children seated in front of him.

"That's so cool!" One of the children, a boy with dark blue hair, cried out as he jumped up to his feet.

"Itachi-nee, was that a true story?" The other child, a little girl with blue eyes, asked shyly.

"Of course, it was your paren"—

"We're home!" A cheery voice called out as the sound of the door opening was heard. The little girl scrambled up to her feet.

"Mommy's home! Daddy's home!" The other young boy exclaimed happily. The little girl smiled up at Itachi.

"You should tell that story to Mommy and Daddy. I think they'd like it," She suggested before running off to her parents.

Itachi smirked as he watched Sasuke pick up one of his children.

"There's no need for that."

**A/N: It's over! Thank you for all those who have read and/or reviewed this story! I'd especially like to thank the people who read this from beginning to end, and waited for me to come back from my hiatus! **

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
